TMNT the Musical
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you added songs to TMNT 2k12 Episodes? Read to find out. Disclamer: I literatly dont own anything the songs or the episodes I just kinda came up with the idea and added songs to a writen virson of the first episode by going through the episode and writing what they say word for word and writing what happed in my own words and added songs.
1. Rise of The Turtles Part 1

_**Okay so heres part one and this took me a really long time so im really happy to post it and i really hope you like it and if people want me to I will do the same thing with part two and if someone requests a specific episode i will do that to. READ ON!**_

The teenage mutant ninja turtles are in the Dojo sparing Raph was against Donnie and Leo was against Mikey. Leo and Mikey were up first they began with and intense stare down. Leo was the first to attack letting out a war cry he charged at Mikey.

* * *

***While the turtles fight 'The Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor plays***

**Risin' up, back on the street**

**Did my time, took my chances**

**Went the distance now I'm back on my feet**

**Just a man and his will to survive  
So many times it happens too fast**

**You trade your passion for glory**

**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past**

**You must fight just to keep them alive  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**

**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger  
Face to face, out in the heat**

**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry**

**They stack the odds, still we take to the street**

**For the kill with the skill to survive  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**

**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger  
Risin' up, straight to the top**

**Had the guts, got the glory**

**Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop**

**Just a man and his will to survive  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge of our rival**

**And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

**The eye of the tiger**

* * *

"Oh yeah Michaelangelo is on the move" Said Mikey charging at Leo as well. When Leo reached Mikey he jumped over Leo. Leo turned around to face his younger brother. "You don't know what to do" said Mikey swinging his Nun-chucks. Leo attacks Mikey twice and both times Mikey dogged his attacks. "I'm here I'm there I could be anywhere" Mikey taunted his older brother as he dogged another attack "How do you stop what you can't even see?" asked Mikey charging at his brother. Leo used his quick thinking to hit his younger brother in the stomach with the back of his Katana effectively knocking the wind out of him. Mikey tumbled away from Leo and held his stomach.

"Like that" said Leo watching his brother lay on the floor.

"Good one Leo" said Mikey dramatically holding his hand in the air.

With Raph and Donnie their fight was going completely differently. Raph just stood there watching Donnie perform many complicated tricks with his Bō staff twirling it from side to side in front of himself and above his head then pointed it at Raph who cracked his neck menacingly.

"Alright Donnie put down the staff and no one gets hurt" said Raph warningly.

"Ah you said that last time Raph and then you hurt me" Donnie pointed out.

"Yeah but last time I would have" said Raph.

"Yeah right" said Donnie preparing to fight his older brother. Donnie charged at Raph and he dogged. Donnie unsuccessfully tried to hit Raph with his Bō staff four times. The fourth time however Raph took the Bō staff from Donnie and snapped it in half.

"Should have dropped the Staff?" asked Donnie nervously.

"Should have dropped the staff" Raph whispered threateningly. Then proceeded to beat Donnie repeatedly with both half's of the Bō staff until his younger brother was on the floor curled up trying to protect his head.

"Okay ah! I'm down!" said Donnie as Leo comes up behind Raph. Raph throws the broken Bō staff aside and turns around to face his older brother. Donnie gets up and walks to the wall of the Dojo and sits beside Mikey who sticks his tongue out at his older brother. Donnie glared at him in return and they both watched their older brothers. Raph and Leo both got down on one knee and faced each other.

"Onegai shimasu" said Leo.

"Whatever you say" said Raph shrugging.

Leo took out one Katana and Raph took out his Sais. Leo ran and Raph and attacked and Raph blocked they both tried to overpower each other until they just broke apart and prepared to attack again. Raph let out a war cry and charged at Leo who dogged and kicked Raph in the chest and knocked him backwards. Raph got up and Leo attacked again. Raph blocked and Leo overpowered him sending one of his Sais flying over to where Mikey and Donnie where sitting. Neither of them flinched as the Sai sailed between their head and hit the wall behind them. Leo and Raph charged at each other again and in two movements Raph knocked Leo's Katana out of his hand and to the floor. Then Raph used his Sai to flip Leo onto his back. Leo groaned in pain holding his shoulder.

"Nice try" Raph gloated standing over his older brother.

"Yame" said Master Splinter coming out of his room into the Dojo. Raph hurried and sat beside Mikey and Leo fallowed slowly after bowing to his teacher after sitting.

"You all did very well" Splinter congratulated.

"But I did better" Raph bragged. Leo turned and looked at him in surprise.

"This is about self-improvement Raphael it is not about winning and losing" said Splinter.

"I know sensei but I won and they lost" said Raph putting his hands behind his head "Ow Ow" Raph cried out in pain as Splinter held the pressure point on his neck "But what's really important is that we all did our best good job everyone" said Raph. Splinter released him and Raph was breathing heavily. Splinter chuckled.

The turtles and Splinter sit around the kitchen table eating algae and worms.

"Thiers a little algae and worms left if anyone wants it anybody? Anybody?" Mikey offered stirring a pot of algae and worms.

"No thanks" said Leo.

"I'm good" said Raph.

"All yours" said Donnie.

"Well I guess no one left room for cake" said Mikey taking a cake that looked a lot like formed algae and worms out from behind his back and setting it on the table.

* * *

***the happy birthday song plays in the back round (I know the song was written by two women but I don't know who so cred's to them)***

* * *

"It is a cake" said Donnie amazed.

"Made of algae and worms" said Raph watching a worm crawl across the top of the cake.

"What's the frosting made out of?" asked Leo.

"You don't want to know. Happy Mutation Day" said Mikey holding up the cake.

"Happy Mutation Day" the others cheered.

"Ah yes 15 years ago today our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of family's" said Splinter.

"Tell us the story Master Splinter" Mikey insisted.

"Michelangelo I have already told it many times" said Splinter.

"Please, pleeeeease" Mikey begged. Raph covers Mikey's mouth.

"Please it's the only way to shut Mikey up" said Raph releasing Mikey.

"Ah very well" said Splinter.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Manny years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles._

_Pause flash back_

* * *

"That was us" said Mikey excitedly.

"Yes, don't interrupt" said Splinter.

* * *

_Resume flash back_

_ I passed a strange man on the street that day something felt off about him I decided to follow._

_Rat squeaks._

_"Go no further this place is a place where you are not a loud to be in this place we have been seen in this place by you so this is not a place that will be left by you" said the man._

_Splinter attacks the men._

_Canister breaks and the ooze gest on splinter and the turtles._

_Splinter mutates into rat and turtles mutate into half turtles half humans._

_End flash back_

* * *

***Somewhere in the back round the song 'Radioactive' Imagine Dragon plays and everyone sings along***

**Whooooooaoooh**

** x3whooooooooooah**

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow but I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

**ohyeaaaaah! ahhh.  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse oohwhoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoooohwhoa, whoooa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoooohwhoa, whoooa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
I raise my flags, don my clothesIt's a revolution,**

** I suppose**

**We're painted red to fit right inWhoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse oohwhoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoooohwhoa, whoooa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoooohwhoa, whoooa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
All systems go, the sun hasn't died**

**Deep in my bones, straight from inside  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoooohwhoa, whoooa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

**Whoooohwhoa, whoooa, I'm radioactive, radioactive**

* * *

"That was the beginning of our lives together it was the mysterious substance in this canister that in a way gave birth to us all" said Splinter holding up the broken canister.

"Mom" said Mikey hugging the canister.

"So sensei, now that where 15 I think where finally ready to go up to the surface don't you?" asked Leo.

"Yes" said Splinter the turtles cheer happily "and no" splinter added the turtles all grumble sadly.

"I hate when he does that" said Raph.

"You have grown powerful but you are still young you lack the maturity to use you skills wisely" said Splinter getting up and walking away from the table.

"So sensei isn't that just no?" asked Donnie.

"Yes, and no wisdom comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes" said Splinter.

"Ah ha so in order for us to gain the wisdom we have to make the mistakes so we can go" said Donnie.

"No" said Splinter.

"And yes?" asked Donnie.

"No!" said Splinter. Donnie groaned.

"Sensei we know you're trying to protect us but we can't spend our whole loves hiding down here" said Leo.

The turtles all got down on their knees in front of sensei. And looked at him with big pleading eyes.

"You may go tonight" said Splinter.

The turtles let out cheers of triumph.

"High 3" yelled Mikey and all of the turtles put their hands together.

_*Scene shift*_

Leo was watching Space Heroes in the living room. "Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan theirs no time for hesitation my orders must be carried out without question" said Leo exactly at the same time that a character in the T.V. show did.

"You know this show is stupid right?" asked Raph looking up from his comic book.

"Space Heroes is a great show and Captain Ryan is a great hero someday I'm going to be just like him" said Leo with determination.

"Well you do like to hear yourself talk so you're on your way" said Raph going back to his comic book.

"It go time" yelled Mikey as he and Donnie ran into the living room and they both did rock star poses which they obviously choreographed.

* * *

***as the turtles get ready to surface 'The general' by Dispatch plays***

**There was a decorated general with a heart of gold**

**That likened him to all the stories he told**

**Of past battles, won and lost and legends of old**

**A seasoned veteran in his own time  
On the battlefield, he gained respectable fame**

**With many medals of bravery and stripes to his name**

**He grew a beard as soon as he could**

**To cover the scars on his face and always urged his men on  
But on the eve of a great battle with the infantry in dream**

**The old general tossed in his sleep and wrestled with its meaning**

**He awoke from the night to tell what he had seen**

**And walked slowly out of his tent  
All the men held tall with their chests in the air**

**With courage in their blood and a fire in their stare**

**It was a gray morning and they all wondered how they would fare**

**The old general told them to go home  
He said, "I have seen the others and I have discovered**

**That this fight is not worth fighting**

**and I've seen their mothers**

**And I 'll will no other to follow me where I'm going"  
So take a shower and shine your shoes you got no time to lose**

**You are young men you must be living, yeah**

**Take a shower and shine your shoes you got no time to lose**

**You are young men you must be living, go now you are forgiven  
Yeah and the men stood fast with their guns on their shoulders**

**Not knowing what to do with the contradicting orders**

**The general said, he would do his own duty but he would**

**Extend it no further the men could go as they pleased  
But not a man moved, their eyes gazed straight ahead**

**Till one by one they stepped back and not a word was said**

**And the old general was left with his**

**Own words echoing in his head, he then prepared to fight  
He said, "I have seen the others and I have discovered**

**That this fight is not worth fighting**

**Oh and I've seen their mothers**

**And I'll will no other to follow me where I'm going"  
So take a shower and shine your shoes you got no time to lose**

**You are young men you must be living, yeah**

**Take a shower and shine your shoes you got no time to lose**

**You are young men you must be living, go now you are forgiven  
Go now you are forgiven**

**Go now you are forgiven**

**Go now you are forgiven**

**Go…  
Go now you are forgiven**

**Go now you are forgiven**

**Go now you are forgiven**

**Go…  
Go now you are forgiven**

**Go now you are forgiven**

**Go now you are forgiven**

**Go…**

* * *

All the Turtles prepared to go to the surface by testing their weapons first Donnie, then Raph, after that it was Leo and finally Mikey. Later they all stood in a line in front of Splinter as he gave them some last minute rules.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world, you must remain awareness at all times" said Splinter.

"Hai sensei" said the turtles turning to leave.

"Stay in the shadows" said Splinter.

"Hai sensei" said the turtles getting back in their line then start to leave.

"Don't talk to strangers" said Splinter.

"Hai sensei" said the turtles getting back in their line then starting to leave, again.

"Everyone is a stranger" said Splinter.

"Hai sensei" said the turtles not even bothering to get back in their lines and had started to get tired of all the rules and where anxious to go topside.

They started running towards the door and stopped in their tracks as Splinter yelled "Make sure you go before you leave the restrooms up there are filthy!"

"Sensei" said the turtles annoyed.

"Good luck my sons" sighed Splinter.

The Turtles ran and jumped over the turnstiles letting out cheers of excitement.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Splinter yelled after them.

_*scene shifts*_

Leo slides aside the sewer cover and climbed out fallowed out by his brothers they all stood awestruck by the new world they have never seen before.

* * *

***the turtles sing 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin***

**I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did**

**You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways and under**

**On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming  
A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world**

**Don't you dare close your eyes**

**A hundred thousand things to see**

**(Hold your breath, it gets better)  
I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back**

**To where I used to be  
A whole new world**

**Every turn a surprise**

**With new horizons to pursue**

**Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world**

**That's where we'll be**

**A thrilling chase**

**A wondrous place**

**For you and me**

* * *

"It's so beautiful" said Mikey.

"This city is just full of possibility's there could be an adventure around this corner or, or this one or this one theirs not but there could be" said Leo running around looking around buildings.

"Look at all the computers. Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?" asked Donnie looking at a teck-shop window.

"I don't know Donatello is it?" asked Raph sarcastically.

"It is" said Donnie excitedly.

"Guys, guys check this out" said Mikey pointing at a window to a fortune tellers shop "A hand made out of lights now it's an eye made out of light and the hand again now the eyes back now the hand" said Mikey amazed.

"Come on genius" said Raph pulling Mikey away from the window to the middle of the street where the turtles where regrouping.

"The eye" yelled Mikey as Raph pulled him away.

"So where to next?" asked Donnie.

Suddenly a motor bike with a teenager came up the middle of the street and stopped right in front of the turtles. The Boy looked and the turtles with scared confusion. Raph made a scary face and growled at the boy. The boy turned and drove the other direction as fast as he could and a box fell off of the back of the bike.

"That was kinda fun" said Raph laughing.

"Where to expose out here, come on" said Leo running to a fire escape so they could get to the building's roof tops. His brothers fallowed but Mikey lagged behind long enough to grab the box that the kid on the bike dropped and brought it with them to the roof of a nearby building.

The turtles set the box on an electrical box and gathered around it.

"Pizza?" Mikey read aloud.

"S-should we open it?" asked Donnie.

"Careful it could be dangerous" said Leo. Raph rolled his eyes and opened the box.

"I think its food" said Donnie.

"It's not like any food I ever saw" said Raph.

"I'll try it" said Mikey bravely taking a triangle of the pizza and slowly taking a bite. It was the best thing Mikey had ever tasted eating it was a mind blowing experience. He took the rest of the pizza and shoved it in his mouth and burped happily. Mikey looked around and his three older brothers watching him.

"Um yuck. You guys won't like it I'll take the rest" said Mikey. But his brothers didn't buy it and they all fought over the last five remaining slices.

"I never thought I'd taste something better than worms and algae but this is delicious" said Raph eating a slice of pizza in two bites.

"I love it up here" shouted Mikey happily

_*scene shifts*_

The turtles are running across the roof tops of New York jumping from building to building. They all stopped and looked over the city.

"All right guys it's getting late we should probably get back home" said Leo making all his brothers groan sadly.

"Guys look at that" said Donnie pointing to a girl about their age walking with what looked like her father on the street below. "She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" said Donnie staring at the girl. His brothers knew it was love at first sight. Well Leo knew any way.

* * *

***While Donnie Stares aty the girl the song 'Kiss the Girl' sung by Ashley Tisdale plays in the back round***

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**

**Yes, you want her**  
**Look at her, you know you do**  
**It's possible she wants you too**  
**There's one way to ask her**  
**It don't take a word, not a single word**  
**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

**Shalalalala**  
**My oh my**  
**Looks like the boy's too shy**  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**  
**Shalalalala**  
**Ain't that sad**  
**it's such a shame**  
**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**  
**go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

**Nows your moment**  
**Floating in a blue lagoon**  
**Boy, you better do it soon**  
**No time will be better**  
**She don't say a word**  
**And she wont say a word**  
**Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**

**Shalalalala**  
**My oh my**  
**Looks like the boy's too shy**  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**  
**Shalalalala**  
**Ain't that sad**  
**it's such a shame**  
**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**Shalalalala**  
**Don't be scared**  
**You better be prepared**  
**Go on and kiss the girl**  
**Shalalalala**  
**Don't stop now**  
**Don't try to hide it how**  
**You wanna kiss the girl**  
**Go on and kiss the girl**  
**(kiss the girl)**  
**(oh, ohnoo..)**  
**(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)**  
**Lalalala, Lalalala**  
**Go on and kiss the girl**  
**Lalalala, Lalalala**  
**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala**  
**My oh myyyyy**  
**Looks like the boy's too shy**  
**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**  
**Shalalalala**  
**Ain't that sad**  
**it's such a shame**  
**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

**Lalalala, Lalalala**  
**(Go on and kiss the girl)**  
**Go on and kiss that girl!**  
**Lalalala, Lalalala**  
**(Go on and kiss the girl)**  
**Go on and kiss the girl**  
**Kiss the girl**  
**(Kiss the girl)**  
**Go on and kiss the girl**

* * *

"Isn't she the only girl you have ever seen?" asked Raph snapping Donnie out of his fantasy world.

"My point still stands" said Donnie as car tires screeched on the street below.

"The turtles watched as four men who look exactly the same got out of a van and tried to capture the girl and her father.

"We gotta save her" said Donnie making a move to jump off the building. But Leo put his hand on Donnie's shoulder to stop him.

"Splinters instructions where very clear we must stay away from people, and bathrooms" said Leo dramatically.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero? Since when do heroes ask for permeation?" asked Raph.

"They don't but-" Leo began and Donnie cut him off.

"Well I'm going" said Donnie jumping off the building. With Raph and Mikey fallowing immediately. And Leo fallowing after.

"Hey" said Raph before punching the man that threw the girl's father who was now unconscious into the back of the van. "Still standing I see I'll fix that" said Raph pulling out his Sais.

Leo yelled and stumbled in-between Raph and the man with a man who looks exactly like the others fallowing him "Watch it" said Leo angrily.

"You watch it" said Raph angrily as Leo jumped over that man who was after him. Raph jumped back as the man who was after him attacked. Then he dogged as the man he was fighting with threw a punch at him. "Watch it Donnie" said Raph as his little brother backed into him.

Donnie ignored his older brother and kept fighting the man that was attacking him. Donnie hit the man in the chest twice the second time sending him flying backwards.

Mikey back flipped away from the man who was attacking him who looked exactly like the other ones. Mikey swung his nun chucks and accidentally got them caught on Raph's Sais. Raph untangled his Sais from Mikey's nun chuck and tumbled away from his little brother.

A few feet away Donnie accidentally blocked Leo katana with his Bō staff. They looked at each other shocked and Donnie moved his Bō staff. Leo then attacked the man again. Then Raph jumped in front of Leo and he accidentally stabbed him in the back with his katana. "What the-?" asked Raph turning around and the man he was fighting punched him and he went flying in the other direction. Raph got up and tried to flip the man with his Sais like he did to Leo earlier but he was unsuccessful in doing so this time. "Oh come on" shouted Raph angrily. The man just stood there and then punched Raph again sending him flying down the street.

Leo ran past Raph dogging and flipping away from the man that was attacking. Another man came up behind Leo and Leo kicked him and the first man as well. Then the other man came up behind Leo punching him out of view.

* * *

***While the men try to get the girl 'The Middle' by Jimmy Eat Worms plays***

**Hey, don't write yourself off yet**

**It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on**

**Just try your best, try everything you can**

**And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away  
It just takes some time**

**Little girl you're in the middle of the ride**

**Everything, everything will be just fine**

**Everything, everything will be alright, alright  
Hey, you know they're all the same**

**You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in**

**Live right now, yeah, just be yourself**

**It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else  
It just takes some time**

**Little girl you're in the middle of the ride**

**Everything, everything will be just fine**

**Everything, everything will be alright, alright  
It just takes some time**

**Little girl you're in the middle of the ride**

**Everything, everything will be just fine**

**Everything, everything will be alright, alright  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet**

**It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on**

**Just do your best, do everything you can**

**And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say  
It just takes some time**

**Little girl you're in the middle of the ride**

**Everything, everything will be just fine**

**Everything, everything will be alright, alright  
It just takes some time**

**Little girl you're in the middle of the ride**

**Everything, everything will be just fine**

**Everything, everything will be alright, alright**

* * *

Meanwhile one of the men grabbed the girl and was trying to get her in the back of the van when Donnie threw his Bō staff at the man making him drop the girl and Donnie caught her and said "Gotcha" the girl looked at Donnie and screamed . Donnie screamed and accidentally dropped the girl. "No, no, no, wait where the good guys" said Donnie. The girl screamed again crawling backwards away from Donnie. "It's okay" said Donnie. The girl turned around and saw two men walking towards her she turned to look back at Donnie. Donnie offered a comforting smile and held out his hand. The girl was about to take it when Mikey came up behind Donnie battling another man and accidentally hit Donnie in the head with his nun chucks.

"Oops sorry" said Mikey apologetically as his older brother glared at him angrily. "Look out" Mikey shouted as a man kicked Donnie sending him flying into Mikey sending both of them sailing threw that air against a wall of a nearby building and into a pile of trash and garbage bags.

Donnie got up and saw that the men have gotten the girl into the back of the van and drove away. "Their getting away they got the girl" Donnie shouted picking up his Bō staff and chasing after the van. Leo and Raph fallowed close behind arguing.

"You just jabbed me with your swords" shouted Raph.

"Well I didn't know you were going to land where I was stabbing" Leo shouted back.

Mikey groaned and started walking slowly after his older brothers. One of the men was left behind and got up and fallowed behind Mikey not too quietly. Mikey turned to face the man taking out his nun chucks and started trash talking the man "You think your tough huh? You think your tough enough to stand up to my HOT NUN CHUCK FURRY?" Mikey shouted doing a series of impressive moves with his nun chucks letting out different battle cries. The man didn't move. Mikey swung the nun chuck at the man's head and he didn't even flinch he just stopped it with his hand and took it from Mikey's hand. "I see well then AHHH" Mikey shouted running away. The man fallowed.

* * *

***While Mikey runs from the man 'Final Countdown' by Europe plays***

**We're leaving together  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again?**

**It's the final countdown**  
**The final countdown**

**Ohh**  
**We're heading for Venus and still we stand tall**  
**'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, yea**  
**With so many light years to go and things to be found**  
**(To be found)**  
**I'm sure that we'll all miss her so_  
_**  
**It's the final countdown**  
**The final countdown**  
**The final countdown**  
**(The final countdown)**  
**Ohh ho ohh**

**The final countdown, oh ho**  
**It's the final countdown**  
**The final countdown**  
**The final countdown**  
**(The final countdown)**

**Ohh**  
**It's the final countdown**  
**We're leaving together**  
**The final countdown**  
**We'll all miss her so**  
**It's the final countdown**  
**(The final countdown)**  
**Ohh, it's the final countdown**  
**Yea**

* * *

Mikey screamed as he ran into an ally hitting a dead end. The man came up behind Mikey who yelled "Stay back" and swung his other nun chuck at the man. The man covered his face with his hands and fell to the ground as pink light illuminated the walls of the ally. "What the?" questioned Mikey walking over the man. Mikey used his foot to roll the man onto his back. Half of the man's face was torn away to reveal half a robot face. "That is all kinda of wrong" said Mikey appalled as the pink light left the robots eyes. A pink mix of an insect and a brain screeched and jumped out of the robot man's chest and onto Mikey's face. Mikey screamed and the brain-bug growled at him. Mikey ran into the wall of the ally and slowly slid down onto his back. Mikey tried pulling the pink thing off his head any way he could and every time he failed. When he finally got it off it screeched and ran away.

_*scene shifts*_

Mikey ran up to his brothers who were walking down an ally after failing to chase the van that had the girl and her father in it. "Guys, guys you're never going to believe this that dude he, he had a brain" Mikey shouted.

* * *

***While Mikey is Freaking out Raph sings 'Its the End of the World'***

**That's great, it starts with an earthquake  
Birds and snakes, an aeroplane, and Lenny Bruce is not afraid**

**Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn**  
**World serves its own needs, don't misserve your own needs**  
**Feed it up a knock, speed, grunt, no, strength**  
**The ladder starts to clatter with a fear of height, down, height**  
**Wire in a fire, represent the seven games**  
**And a government for hire and a combat site**  
**Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the Furies breathing down your neck**

**Team by team, reporters baffled, trumped, tethered, cropped**  
**Look at that low plane, fine, then**  
**Uh-oh, overflow, population, common group**  
**But it'll do, save yourself, serve yourself**  
**World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed**  
**Tell me with the Rapture and the reverent in the right, right**  
**You vitriolic, patriotic, slam fight, bright light**  
**Feeling pretty psyched**

**It's the end of the world as we know it**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine**

**Six o'clock, TV hour, don't get caught in foreign tower**  
**Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself churn**  
**Lock him in uniform, book burning, bloodletting**  
**Every motive escalate, automotive incinerate**  
**Light a candle, light a motive, step down, step down**  
**Watch your heel crush, crush, uh-oh**  
**This means no fear, cavalier, renegade and steering clear**  
**A tournament, a tournament, a tournament of lies**  
**Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives, and I decline**

**It's the end of the world as we know it (I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it (I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**I feel fine (I feel fine)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

**The other night I dreamt a nice continental drift divide**  
**Mountains sit in a line, Leonard Bernstein**  
**Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce, and Lester Bangs**  
**Birthday party, cheesecake, jellybean, boom**  
**You symbiotic, patriotic, slam but neck, right? Right**

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**  
**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

**(It's time I had some time alone)**

* * *

"We all have brains Mikey" said Leo.

"Not all of us" said Donnie.

"In our chests?" asked Mikey.

"No Mikey not in our chests?" said Leo.

"You're not listening to me" Mikey shouted at his older brother. Leo was annoyed and just flat out irritated. So he slapped his little brother. "Did you just slap me?" asked Mikey holding up his hands to protect his face incase his brother slapped him again.

"I was calming you down" Leo explained.

"Why would that calm me down" asked Mikey loudly.

"I think he's delusional" said Donnie.

"Just, just come here I'm telling you the big guy was a robot and had a freaky weird alien brain thing in his chest you gotta believe me" said Mikey leading them to the ally where he fought the robot.

"I don't think we do" said Raph following his little brother.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll change your tune when you see that he's- gone" said Mikey looking into the ally confused. Mikey looked at his brothers as they shook their heads and walked away. Mikey fallowed slowly after.

_*scene shifts*_

The turtles where kneeled in a row in front of their master as he spoke to them about their first mission. "And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away" said Splinter.

"Well maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy I could have saved them" said Raph looking angrily at Leo.

"Hey if you hadn't gotten in my way I could have done it" said Leo then he turned to Donnie "And you went flying off on your own how smart was that?"

"Well it would have worked out great if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nun chucks" Donnie shouted at Mikey.

"Well none of this would have happened if somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place" said Mikey. Everyone looked at Sensei and Mikey realized what he had said. "Oh geez Sensei I didn't mean to-" Mikey started.

"No Michaelangelo you are right" Splinter interrupted.

"I am?" asked Mikey.

"He is?" asked his brothers in shock.

'You were not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals not as a team and as your teacher, your father the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps in another year we can try again" said Splinter.

"What? Another year? Has everybody forgotten that people where kidnaped? They don't have a year Sensei. We have to do something now. You weren't there Sensei you didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared and was counting on me, us to save her" said Donnie.

Sensei thought for a minute. Then looked at the picture of a man, a woman, and a baby girl. "Yes" said Splinter facing his sons "You must save her"

"I agree Sensei but in that fight we weren't exactly a well-oiled machine" said Leo.

"Like that robot with the brain thing" said Mikey.

"Give it a rest" said Raph.

"If you are to fight more effectively as a unit you are going to need a leader" said Sensei.

"Can I be the leader?" asked Leo raising his hand.

"Why should you be the leader I kicked your butt I should be the leader" said Raph.

"Hey I'm smarter than all of you put to gather it should be me" said Donnie.

"No way it should be me" said Mikey everyone looked at him. "I don't really have a reason I just think it would be me" said Mikey.

"This is a difficult decision I will meditate on it" said Splinter going to his room closing the door behind him then he opened it again "Its Leonardo" said Splinter than closes the door again.

"No hard feelings Raph" said Leo.

"Ahhg stick it in your shell" growled Raph getting up and walking way.

_*Scene Shifts*_

The turtles are sitting on top of a building. "Explain to me one more time what where doing here" said Mikey making his older brothers groan.

"Mikey we've been over this that building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the family so if we wait here long enough on of the kidnapers will eventually show his face and when he does we will make him tell us where he took them" Leo explained.

"And then we've got ourselves a van" said Mikey fist pumping happily. Leo face palms.

"Just hit the guy I tell you to" said Leo.

"Will do" said Mikey giving Leo a thumbs up.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Raph.

"Trust me they'll be hear any second" said Leo.

* * *

***Leo sings 'Watching and waiting' from Phineas and Ferb***

**We're watchin' and we're waitin'  
On the edge of our seats, anticpatin'.  
It's lookin' awful permanent but we know it could go away.**

**We're keepin' our eyes peeled, keepin' them glued to this spot.**  
**'Cause one moment it's there but then the next maybe not.**  
**Don't know if it's magic or some weird cosmic plot**  
**So we're watchin' and we're waitin'.**

**We're staring and we're glaring 'til our corneas burn.  
We hope it will stay for the rest of the day 'til our Mama returns.  
So don't even think about blinking or it just might go away.**

**So we're watchin' and waitin'.**  
**So we're watchin' and waitin'.**  
**Yeah we're watchin' and waitin'**  
**We're watchïn'...**

* * *

Hours soon passed and Mikey and Donnie tried to entertain themselves any way they could. They played paper football. Donnie tried using Mikey's nun chucks as a jump rope while Mikey slept sitting up. They even played eye spy.

"Okay I'm thinking of something green, green, green" said Mikey.

"Is it Raphael again?" asked Donnie sounding board.

"Man your good at this" said Mikey frusturated.

Leo still stood watching the building waiting for someone or something to show itself. But Raph who had considerably less patience was done. "Give it up already the guys not gonna show" said Raph.

"We have to be patient" said Leo.

"No you have to come up with a better plan cause the four of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses-" said Raph.

"I don't think they'd fit" said Mikey

"Is pointless" said Raph ignoring his little brother's comment.

"You sure about that Raph?" asked Leo.

"He just showed up didn't he?" asked Raph "Should have complained two hours ago" said Raph under his breath.

On the street below the van that had kidnaped the girl and her father drove into the parking area next to the building and a man got out not one of the man that all looked alike there was another man with them earlier and that was him.

"Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan theirs no time for hesitation my orders must be carried out without question" said Leo then he realized his brothers had already gone into battle and left him behind. "Guys? Guys wait up" Leo wined.

The turtles came at the man slowly. The man looked at them scared.

"Okay buddy we could do this the easy way or my vote the hard way" said Raph as he and his brothers took out their weapons.

"Yeah look at it logically there are four of us and one of you what are you going to do?" asked Donnie.

The man thought for a second then he pulled out a gun and started shooting purple lasers at them. Then ran back to the van.

* * *

***The turtles and the guy sing 'what is this feeling' from Wicked the guy is Glinda and the turtles trade off as Elphaba***

**GALINDA:(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:  
ELPHABA:(spoken) My dear Father:  
BOTH: There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:  
ELPHABA: But of course, I'll care for Nessa:  
GALINDA: But of course, I'll rise above it:  
BOTH: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:  
GALINDA: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:  
ELPHABA: Blonde.  
GALINDA: What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?  
ELPHABA: I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;  
GALINDA: My pulse is rushing;  
ELPHABA: My head is reeling;  
GALINDA: My face is flushing;  
BOTH: What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
GALINDA: For your face;  
ELPHABA: Your voice;  
GALINDA: Your clothing;  
BOTH: Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!  
STUDENTS: Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!  
GALINDA: Well; these things are sent to try us!  
STUDENTS: Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;  
BOTH: What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh  
STUDENTS (BACKGROUND): Loathing Unadulterated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!  
ALL: Loathing!  
STUDENTS: loathing  
BOTH: There's a strange exhilaration  
STUDENTS: loathing  
BOTH: In such total detestation  
STUDENTS: loathing**

**BOTH: It's so pure, so strong  
STUDENTS: So strong!  
BOTH: Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...  
STUDENS (BACKGROUND): loathing...  
BOTH: loathing  
For forever...  
STUDENTS (BACKGROUND): loathing...  
BOTH: loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!  
STUDENTS: Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing  
ELPHABA: Boo!  
GALINDA: AH!**

* * *

"You had to ask" Raph shouted angrily at Donnie.

"Hes getting away again" said Donnie as the man drove the van away.

"No hes not" said Leo and they all chased after the van running across the roof tops. Raph jumped on top of the van and the man driving it turned sharply and he flew off hitting a wall and cracking it. The others kept fallowing and the man started shooting at them while driving. Leo threw a throwing star and it cut the tire of the car causing it to swerve and hit a lamp post and flip over. The horn went off for a while but stopped. "Now where getting somewhere" said Leo.

The turtles hid behind a building and Leo gave them complicated hand gestures. "I don't know what that means" said Raph moving his arms around.

"Go around back" Leo explained.

"Why didn't he just say so?" asked Mikey.

The turtles went to the back of the van and Raph opened it and a canister of glowing green-blue ooz fell out.

"Mom?" asked Mikey shocked.

The screen changes from color to black and white and freezes on Mikey's shocked expression and the words [To be continued…] come across the screen.

* * *

_**So thats it for part one this took me months of working so i will do part two or other episodes if requested. Please Reveiw.**_


	2. Rise of the Turtles Part 2

_**Okay so far no one has said anything about wanting me to do another chapter and its a lot of work to do another one but I kinda want to and I had a lot of song ideas so enjoy. READ ON!**_

* * *

The turtles where all standing around Donnie who was holding the canister. they where all in awe. "So that's the-" Leo began.

"Mutagin that turned us all into what we are now" Donnie finished.

"Lets drink some" said Mikey.

"What? Why would you do that?" asked Raph.

"Because if you mutate a mutant you get a super mutant" Mikey explained.

"Or a pile of goo on the side-walk" said Donnie.

"Either way its an improvement" said Raph.

"Guys this is huge whoever kidnaped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago" said Leo.

"How is that possible?" asked Donnie mostly to himself.

"For alien robots anything is possible" said Mikey.

"Stop that there are no such thing as alien robots" Donnie told his little brother.

"Oh yeah?" asked Mikey walking over to the man whom had fallen out of the van when it crashed. "Well if theirs no such thing as alien robots how do you explain this?" asked Mikey pulling on the mans face.

"AHHH MY FACE" yelled the man struggling.

"Man this mask is glued on tight" said Mikey pulling harder.

"Mikey stop it's not a mask" said Leo.

"Okay he's in the clear" said Mikey tossing the man aside. "But those other guys are totally alien robots" said Mikey.

"Enough time to get some answers" said Raph taking the canister from Donnie and grabbing the man by the arm. "Who are you and what's going on?" Raph asked the man.

"The names Snake and I got nothing to say to you hideous freaks" said the man whose name was Snake.

"Well that's 'cause you don't know us yet" said Raph throwing Snake over to his brothers Donnie and Mikey each took one of his arms and held him down. "See we where just regular guys until we got hit with a little of this" said Raph unscrewing the lid of the canister.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Snake sacredly.

"Playing a little game I like to call mutation roulette now you could turn out handsome like me or you might end up discussing and deformed like Mikey here" said Raph.

"Hey" yelled Mikey.

"So you feeling luck?" asked Raph tilting the canister so the mutagin, because of its viscosity, made a long thick strand reaching towards Snakes forehead.

The mutagin was inches from Snakes face when he finally cracked. "Okay-okay they call themselves the Kraang they've been grabbing scientists from all over the city" said Snake.

"Well that worked pretty good" said Leo.

"Of course it did would you want to look like Mikey?" asked Raph returning the canister to its up-right position.

"I'm right here" said Mikey sad that his older brother hurt his feelings.

"What do they want with scientists?" asked Leo

"I don't know" said Snake. Raph takes the canister and shakes it in front of him. "All I know is their taking them out of the city tonight but I don't know where" said Snake quickly.

"This is awesome, that girl's dad is a scientist I'm a scientist she is so going to like me" said Donnie smiling.

* * *

***The song 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift plays***

**You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors**

**It's the morning of your very first day**

**And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while**

**Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here**

**For the next four years in this town**

**Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say"You know, I haven't seen you around before"  
'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

**And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out**

**Well, count to ten, take it in**

**This is life before you know who you're gonna be**

**Fifteen  
**

**You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail**

**And soon enough you're best friends**

**Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool**

**We'll be outta here as soon as we can  
And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car**

**And you're feeling like flying**

**And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one**

**And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends**

**When the night ends  
'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

**When you're fifteen and your first kiss**

**Makes your head spin 'round**

**But in your life you'll do things greater than**

**Dating the boy on the football team**

**But I didn't know it at fifteen  
When all you wanted was to be wanted**

**Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday**

**But I realized some bigger dreams of mine**

**And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy**

**Who changed his mind and we both cried  
'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you**

**You're gonna believe them**

**And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall**

**I've found time can heal most anything**

**And you just might find who you're supposed to be**

**I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen  
Your very first day**

**Take a deep breath girl**

**Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors**

* * *

"I don't think your her type" said Snake.

"Where are they now?" asked Leo.

* * *

The turtles and Snake are on top of a building and Mike is standing guard over Snake. Snake looked at Mikey and Mikey did a ninja move with his nun-chucks. Snake puts his hand on his forehead and looks away from Mikey. Leo stands at the edge of the building with a telescope watching the Kraang base. "Their must be like 20 of them down their" said Leo.

"Yeah and that's just the ones we can see" said Donnie.

"Alright an all you can beat buffet" said Raph taking out his Sais and twirling them in his hands.

"We can't just rush in their we need a plan" said Leo.

"Why?" asked Raph.

"Thank you shell brain there are innocent lives at stake if we screw this up their all goners" said Donnie.

"Then we wont screw it up" said Raph.

"Boy I could sure go for that pizza right now huh" said Mikey. His brothers just looked at him.

"What? I can't be the only one whose hungry" said Mikey.

"Where's Snake?" asked Leo.

"Oh geez" said Mikey. The turtles watched Snake run to the edge of the roof and jump off.

"Get him" said Leo pointing to the direction that Snake went. The turtles fallowed Snake down the fire escape. When they reached the bottom Snake was out of sight Leo and Raph went one way and Donnie and Mikey went the other. Donnie and Mikey ran to a wall and Donnie got down on one knee.

"Maybe he went over the wall" said Donnie.

"I'm on it" said Mikey.

"Aly-oop" said Donnie throwing his little brother over the 20ft wall. Once Mikey was on the other side of the wall Donnie heard a crash, the sound of dogs barking, and a car alarm.

"I don't think he went this way" yelled Mikey weakly over the wall.

* * *

Leo and Raph came in front of an ally where they heard movement. Leo moved his head towards the ally telling Raph that Snake was in it Raph nodded understanding Leo's message.

"Oh great we let him get away" said Leo loud enough for Snake to hear.

"Whoa-whoa you're the leader that means you let him get away" said Raph equally as loud.

"Your not helping" Leo whispered.

"I'm not trying to help" said Raph smiling.

* * *

***The song 'Lean on Me' by Bill Withers plays***

**Sometimes in our lives**

**We all have pain**

**We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise**

**We know that there's**

**Always tomorrow  
Lean on me, when you're not strong**

**And I'll be your friend**

**I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long**

**Till I'm gonna need**

**Somebody to lean on  
Please swallow your pride**

**If I have things**

**You need to borrow  
For no one can fill**

**Those of your needs**

**That you won't let show  
You just call on me brother**

**When you need a hand**

**We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem**

**That you'll understand**

**We all need somebody to lean on  
Lean on me, when you're not strong**

**And I'll be your friend**

**I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long**

**Till I'm gonna need**

**Somebody to lean on  
You just call on me brother**

**When you need a hand**

**We all need somebody to lean on****  
I just might have a problem**

**That you'll understand**

**We all need somebody to lean on  
If there is a load**

**You have to bear**

**That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road**

**I'll share your load**

**If you just call me  
Call me**

**If you need a friend**

**Call me**

**If you need a friend**

**If you ever need a friend**

**Call me **

**Call me**

**Call me**

**Call me  
If you need a friend**

**Call me**

**Call me**

**Call me**

**Call me**

* * *

"Okay-okay you want me to lead fine" Leo whispered. "We go back to the lair gear-up and at midnight we drive Snakes van right up to the gate they'll think where him and we'll cruse right in" said Leo loudly.

"Then we bust some heads?" asked Raph smiling evilly.

"Then we bust some heads" Leo confirmed smiling.

"I love a happy ending" said Raph as he and Leo went to go find their younger brothers.

* * *

Back at the lair in the living room the sound of a blow torch being turned on and off could be heard and light is coming out of a door flashing on and off as the sound is being made.

Donnie took off the goggles covering his eyes and looked more closely at what he was working on. Donnie was making Tegaki which also known as Shuko. The Tegaki are metal claws that arnt used for combat but climbing. Donnie put the goggles back on and continued welding.

* * *

***While Donnie is working the song 'Set Fire to Rain' by Adele***

**I let it fall, my heart**

**And as it fell, you rose to claim it**

**It was dark and I was over**

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**  
**My hands, they're strong **

**But my knees were far too weak**

**To stand in your arms**

**Without falling to your feet**  
**But there's a side to you that **

**I never knew, never knew**

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**

**And the games you play, you would always win, always win**  
**But I set fire to the rain**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face**

**Let it burn while I cry**

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**  
**When laying with you**

**I could stay there, close my eyes**

**Feel you here, forever**

**You and me together, nothing is better**  
**'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew**

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true**

**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win**  
**But I set fire to the rain**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face**

**Let it burn while I cried**  
**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**  
**I set fire to the rain**

**And I threw us into the flames**

**Where I felt somethin' die, 'cause I knew that**

**That was the last time, the last time**  
**Sometimes I wake up by the door**

**Now that you've gone, must be waiting for you**

**Even now when it's already over**

**I can't help myself from looking for you**  
**I set fire to the rain**

**Watched it pour as I touched your face**

**Let it burn while I cried**

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**  
**I set fire to the rain**

**And I threw us into the flames**

**Where I felt somethin' die**

**'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh**  
**Oh, no**

**Let it burn, oh**

**Let it burn**

**Let it burn**

* * *

Across the living room Raph was hunched over the kitchen counter talking to someone he loved with a burning passion. "I know you're a little worried about me look I'm not gonna lie to you we've never gone into a fight like this and I don't know what's going to happen but you don't have to worry I will make it back I love you man" said Raph starting to get a little emotional.

* * *

***while Raph talks to Spike 'Who Knew' by P!nk plays***

**You took my hand, you showed me how**

**You promised me you'd be around**

**Uh huh, that's right  
I took your words and I believed**

**In everything you said to me**

**Yeah huh, that's right  
If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**'Cause they're all wrong  
I know better**

**'Cause you said forever**

**And ever, who knew?  
Remember when we were such fools**

**And so convinced and just too cool**

**Oh no, no no  
I wish I could touch you again**

**I wish I could still call you a friend**

**I'd give anything  
When someone said count your blessings now**

**For they're long gone I guess I just didn't know how**

**I was all wrong  
But they knew better**

**Still you said forever and ever**

**Who knew? Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head**

**Until we meet again**

**Until we, until we meet again**

**And I won't forget you my friend**

**What happened?  
If someone said three years from now**

**You'd be long gone**

**I'd stand up and punch them out**

**'Cause they're all wrong  
And that last kiss I'll cherish**

**Until we meet again**

**And time makes it harder**

**I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory**

**You visit me in my sleep**

**My darling, who knew?  
My darling**

**My darling, who knew?**

**My darling I miss you**

**My darling, who knew?  
Who knew?**

* * *

The land turtle that Raph had been talking to dropped his leaf of lettuce on to his plate and stared up at Raph.

"Awwww" said Mikey making Raph jump and turn around to see him sitting at the kitchen table. "Are you talking to your pet turtle?" asked Mikey.

"NO! SHUT-UP!" yelled Raph angrily.

"That's adorable" said Mikey.

"I'm gonna crush you" said Raph jumping over the table and Mikey started running from him screaming. "I'm gonna slap you" yelled Raph chasing Mikey with a spoon.

"I think this plan is gonna work" said Leo to himself as he sat in the Dojo in front of a little model of the Kraang base he made of stuff he found around the lair.

"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy" said Splinter walking up to Leo from behind. "It is how you react to the unexpected that will detrumen if you and your brothers succeed" said Splinter.

Leo got up and turned to face his master. "Sensei do you think im ready for this?" asked Leo.

Splinter put his hand on his oldest sons shoulder. "Leonardo, i made you leader for a reason" said Spilnter.

"What is that reason?" asked Leo.

"That is for you to discover on your own" said Splinter.

"But theirs so much riding on this what if something goes wrong?" asked Leo.

"Failer is a possibility that every leader must face Leonardo it is something I had to face in Japan During my final battle with my enemy the Shreader. Years ago Oroko SaKi as Shreader was called then had been my friend. But the love of a woman came between us. He could not accept it and his jealousy turned outward in a vengeful attack and while he could not defeat me that day my world fell and crumbled around me. As the battle took the life of my beloved Tang Shien and I lost my baby daughter Miwa" said Splinter.

"But that's my point Sensei you lost everything" said Leo.

"I lost many things my family, my home, my name but I gained many things as well like the four of you" said Splinter

"Dont worry we can handle this" said Leo. Mikey screamed and ran past them with a pot on his head followed by an angry Raph with a wooden spoon. Leo and Splinter look at each other and shake their heads.

* * *

The girl was pounding on the pink window to her and her fathers holding cell yelling at the Kraang that where standing guard of them. "HEY YOU CANT KEEP US IN HERE LIKE THIS WE KNOW OUR RIGHTS" she yelled.

"I don't think they care about that April" said the girl, who's name was April, father.

"We can't just sit here we've got to do something" said April with determination.

"Like what?" asked the father.

* * *

***April sings 'Cinderella' by The Cheetah Girls***

**When I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck me into bed and she'd read me a story**

**It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with her glory **

**I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be **

**Then one day I realized that fairy tale life wasn't for me  
I don't want to be like Cinderella Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar **

**Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free I don't want to be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**Oh I will survive**

**Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't want to be no no no one else**

**I'd rather rescue myself  
Someday I'm gonna find someone that wants me for my soul heart and mind **

**Whose not afraid to show that he loves me**

** Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am **

**Don't need nobody taking care of me  
I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me**

** When I get myself ready it has got to be an equally  
I don't want to be like Cinderella **

**Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar**

** Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free I don't want to be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**Oh I will survive **

**Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't want to be no no no one else**

**I'd rather rescue myself  
I can slay my own dragon**

**I can dream my own dreams**

**My knight in shining armor is me  
So I'm gonna set me free, yeah**

**I don't want to be like Cinderella**

** Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar **

**Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free**

** I don't want to be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**Oh I will survive**

**Unless somebody's on my side  
I don't want to be like Cinderella**

** Sittin' in a dark cold dusty cellar**

** Waitin' for somebody to come and set me free, no **

**I don't want to be like someone waiting**

**For a handsome prince to come and save me**

**Oh I will survive**

**Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't want to be no no no one else**

**I'd rather rescue myself  
Don't want to be no no no one else **

**I'd rather rescue myself**

* * *

"Ugh my stomach the pain is unbearable" said April. She was laying on the ground of the holding cell. One of the guards opened the door and stood next to her. April's father who had been hiding out of view of the door snuck behind the guard and into the hallway. The guard heard him move and turned around. April jumped onto the Kraang's back and tryed to knock him over she even bit him on the shoulder but the Kraang remained emotion less. The Kraang motioned with his blaster for April's father to get back in the cell and he did. The Kraang took April off his back, closed the cell door, and walked away. "Well I guess we can just sit here" said April. Her father looked at the floor and shook his head.

* * *

Snake and two other Kraang where standing guard of the gate each of them holding blasters. "They'll be here any minute" said Snake to one of the Kraang.

"Kraang are those who are coming to this place coming to this place?" asked One Kraang turning to the other.

"I lack that knowledge Kraang I will inquire with Kraang about that knowledge. Do you have the knowledge if those coming to this place are near this place Kraang?" The second Kraang asked Snake.

Snaked had gotten very annoyed with the Kraang's speech pattern and turned around and yelled "THEIR TURTLES CALL THEM TURTLES ARE THE TURTLES HERE".

The one of the Kraang that was standing on the wall behind them said "Their are lights of a veical which contain that which you wish us to call the turtles coming to this place which you wish us to call here".

"What are you talking about?" asked Snake angrily. Snake turned around to see his van driving towards them. they all shot their blasters at it but it kept going strate. they all jumped out of the way as it crashed into the gate and exploted. Snake fell to the ground and a canister of open mutagin fell ontop of him geting the slimy glowing blue-green ooz all over him. The mutation prosses begain and Snake started growing crab-grass like appendages.

The Kraang started investigating the van and found the turtles whernt in it. They did find a System set up to make the van drive strate in its own. No doubt it was made by Donnie.

"The ones who are coming to this place are not in the veical bringing them to this place" said One of the Kraang.

"Then in what place are the ones called the turtles?" asked another.

* * *

Further along the wall the turtles where using their Tegaki to climb the wall. "Wow lucky thing that van showed up to distract them" said Mikey. Making Donnie sigh and face-palm then he cryed out in pain because he hit himself in the head with the metal Tegaki.

* * *

***While the turtles are climbing 'The Climb' by Miley Cyrus***

**I can almost see it**

**That dream I am dreaming**

**But there's a voice inside my head saying"You'll never reach it"**

** Every step I'm taking**

**Every move I make feels**

**Lost with no direction**

**My faith is shaking But I gotta keep trying**

**Gotta keep my head held high **

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be a uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

** Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb The struggles I'm facing**

**The chances I'm taking**

**Sometimes might knock me down**

**But no, **

**I'm not breaking I may not know it**

**But these are the moments that**

**I'm gonna remember most, yeah**

**Just gotta keep going**

** And I, I got to be strong**

**Just keep pushing on **

**'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be a uphill battle**

**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose **

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb, yeah! **

**There's always gonna be another mountain**

**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**

**Always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Somebody's gonna have to lose **

**Ain't about how fast I get there**

**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side**

**It's the climb, yeah! **

**Keep on moving, keep climbing**

**Keep the faith, baby**

**It's all about, it's all about the climb**

**Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa**

* * *

"That was the plan Mikey we knew Snake was hiding in the ally so Raph and I made him think we would be in the van" Leo explained.

"But we whernt in the van" said Mikey confused.

"Just keep climbing" said Leo and they all continued up the wall.

"Can do" said Mikey.

* * *

The turtles got inside a hall way by going through an air shaft and Raph and Leo attacked two Kraang. Donnie and Mikey jumped down after.

"Wow ive never seen anything like this. Their using a metal alloyed that I dont even recognise" said Donnie amazed.

"Gosh a metal alloyed even you dont know about it boggles the mind" said Raph sarcastically.

"Dude you want to talk metallurgy with me bring it" said Donnie angrily.

"I dont and-" said Raph.

"Guys what part of being in an enemy lair do you not understand?" asked they all silently sneak down the hallway. They turn a corner to see a group of Kraang standing around without their human suits on so they looked like robots.

"Woah ailien robots" said Donnie amazed.

"Ailien robots huh? Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah IVE BEEN SAYING IT FOR HOURS" Mikey yelled. The Kraang heard him and started shooting their blasters at them. The turtles let out battle crys and attacked the Kraang.

A Kraang popped out of the last robot they killed and Leo and Donnie screamed. Mikey hit it ontop of the head knocking it out.

"See, see its a brain thing, I told you, i told you but did any of you belive me no, 'cause you all think im just some kind of bone head" yelled Mikey angrily holding the kraang by its tentacles. Suddenly the Kraang woke up and started biting Mikeys arm. Mikey moved his arm trying to get the Kraang off. The Kraang flew across the hall way and into a button that set off an alarm.

"MIKEY" his brothers yelled angrily.

"Okay but I was still write about the brain thing you gotta give me that" said Mikey.

"Lets move" said Leo as he heard more Kraang come down the hallway.

"Move where?" asked Raph.

"I think those are power conduits" siad Donnie.

"Oh thats rally interesting thanks for sharing Donnie" said Raph sarcasticly.

"Meat head, the conduits are all converging that way which means that whatever is going on in that direction is important" said Donnie. And with that he turned around and went the direction the conduits where going. Leo walked up to Raph motioned the way Donnie was going with his katana and fallowed his younger brother.

"You got spanked" said Mikey pointing at Raph. Raph grabbed Mikeys finger and bent it backwards. "Ow mercy" said Mikey in pain. Raph let go of mikey and followed his brothers. Mikey looked at his throbbing finger and put it in his mouth. "Not cool" said Mikey following his older brothers.

* * *

As they where running down the halls of the Kraang base Donnie looked in one of the windows which happened to be the window to the cell April and her father where in.

"We found them" said Donnie looking at the Kraang lock on the door. suddenly some Kraang came and Started shooting at them.

"We'll hold them off you pick the lock" said Leo taking out his katana and attacking the Kraang. Raph and Mikey did the same.

"Dont worry I'll have you out of their in a second" said Donnie.

"Okay giant lizard thing" said April.

* * *

***While April and Donnie talk 'Outside looking in' by Jordan Pruitt plays***

**You don't know my name**

**You don't know anything about me**

**I tried to play nice**

**I wanna be in your game  
The things that you say**

**Now you may think**

**I never hear about them  
But word travels fast**

**I'm telling you to your face**

**I'm standing here behind your back  
You don't know how it feels**

**To be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking in  
If you could read my mind**

**You might see more of me**

**Than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong**

**Not who you think I am**

**You've never given me a chance  
You don't know how it feels**

**To be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking in  
I'm tired of staying at home**

**I'm bored and all alone**

**I'm sick of wasting all my time  
You don't know how it feels**

**To be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking in  
You don't know how it feels**

**To be outside the crowd**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels**

**To be your own best friend**

**On the outside looking in**

* * *

"Turtle actually I-I'm Donatello" said Donnie.

"April" said April.

"Wow thats a pritty-" Donnie begin but Leo bumped into him cutting him off and his face pressed against the window.

"The lock Donnie" said Leo when Donnie pulled his face off the window.

"Oh right yeah sorry" said Donnie taking the panel off the lock and Leo ran away.

* * *

Mikey yelled and flew into a group of Kraang knocking them over.

* * *

Donnie was about to connect two wires when April said "Not to rush you but hurry up".

"Hey you think its easy trying to pick a lock with theis hands?" asked Donnie.

"Sorry"April appoligised

* * *

***April's father starts humming 'Hurry up and Save Me' by Tiffany Giardina***

**I'm going through the same day **

**Same place, same way I always do **

**Then I saw you from the corner of my eye **

**And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie **

**Oh, you got to me**  
**My life was alright, living in black and white **

**But you changed my point of view**

** Show me your colors, show me your colors **

**'Cause without you I'm blue**  
**Hurry up and save me, ****hurry up and save me **

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

** I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**  
**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me **

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

** I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**  
**I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind**

** 'Cause the way it's going down In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light**

** Are you feeling me?**  
**'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around I feel like I'm breaking out**

** Show me your colors, show me your colors**

** 'Cause without you I'm blue**  
**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

** Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me **

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**  
**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me **

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

** I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**  
**My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out **

**Will you be there? **

**Are you waiting? **

**Will you be there? **

**Will you save me?**  
**You can save me, I know you can save me **

**I know you can save me so just, so just save me **

**Without you I'm blue**  
**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

** Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

** I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**  
**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

** Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me **

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**  
**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

** Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me **

**I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**  
**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me **

**Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me**

** I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you**  
**Save me, save me**

* * *

"Oh for the love of- get out of my way" said Raph pushing Donnie aside and started stabbing the lock with his Sais.

* * *

The door on the other side of the cell April and her father where in opened and three Kraang came into the cell.

* * *

The door Donnie was trying to open opened and the turtles saw the Kraang take April and her father away. April screamed and more Kraang started shooting at the turtles. The turtles followed April and her father. The turtles opened a door and they where outside.

"Get the door" yelled Leo. Raph who was the last one out turned to close the door when a Kraang attacked him. Raph ripped the Kraangs arm off and used it to keep the door closed.

"That'll hold them" said Raph turning to face his brothers who just stood there and blinked at him.

"What?" asked Raph.

"You are seriously twisted" said Leo.

"Thanks" said Raph.

* * *

Up on the helicopter platform. "NOOOOO LET ME GO" yelled April.

* * *

"Lets get them" said Leo. They all started running towards the platform when a giant mutated weed blocked their way.

"Uh oh" said Mikey staring up at it.

"You did this to me now your gonna pay" said the weed mutant. It was Snake.

"Its Snake he mutated into a giant weed" said Leo staiting the obvious.

"Thats weird you'd think he would mutate into a snake" Mikey said to Raph.

"Yeah you would if you where an idiot" said Raph.

"But his name is Snake" said Mikey.

"So?" asked Raph.

"You dont understand science" said Mikey.

"I'll crush you turtles" said Snake.

"Ah would it help if we said it was an accident?" asked Donnie. Snake growled angrily. "So I'll put you down for a no?" asked Donnie.

Leo attacked Snake and cut off one of the appendages and a purple goo came out and started flying towards Mikey. "Eww, eww dont let it touch me, dont let it touch me. Ahh it touched me" yelled Mikey as he tried to get away from the flying goo and it hit him on the upper leg. Then the appendage grew back.

"It grew back? No fair" said Donnie.

* * *

Up on the helicopter platform the propeller started turning and the helicopter prepared for lift off. The Kraang got April and her father onto the helicopter.

* * *

***While Donnie saves April 'Try' by P!nk plays***

**Ever wonder about what he's doing**

**How it all turned to lies**

**Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why **

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try oh,oh,oh **

**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**

**More than just a couple times**

**Why do we fall in love so easy**

**Even when it's not right **

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die **

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try **

**Ever worried that it might be ruined**

**And does it make you wanna cry?**

**When you're out there doing what you're doing**

**Are you just getting by?**

**Tell me are you just getting by by by **

**Where there is desire**

**There is gonna be a flame**

**Where there is a flame**

**Someone's bound to get burned**

**But just because it burns**

**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**

**You gotta get up and try try try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try **

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

**You gotta get up and try and try and try**

* * *

"Donnie go" yelled Leo. Donnie ran at Leo who locked his hands together and threw Donnie onto the launching pad.

* * *

Mikey was cutting off snakes appendages like their was no tomorrow and purple goo was flying everywhere. When Snake caught him off guard and knocked him over. Then Leo came in and the same thing happened to him. Then Raph ran between Snakes legs cutting his legs with the Tegaki. Raph looked at the purple goo on the Tegaki and shook it off in disgust. Snake attacked Raph ad Raph grabbed one of his appendages and pulled him to the ground and jumped on his head then flipped away. Snake grabbed Raph around the waist as he tried to run away and threw him over to where Mikey and Leo where.

"Snake-weed is really powerful" said Mikey.

"Snake-weed?" asked Raph.

"Yeah his name is Snake and now he's a weed so-" Mikey began.

"We get it" said Raph.

"We just have to hold it off untill Donnie gets back" said all turned around to see a group of Kraang with blasters coming towards them. "While not being shot at by alien robots" Leo added.

"With brains" said Mikey.

"Let it go man" said where coming from one side and Snake-weed was coming from the other they where traped.

* * *

Donnie flipped onto the launchpad as the helicopter lifted away. April saw Donnie from the window and pressed her hand against the glass. Donnie took out his Bo staff and used it it propel himself onto the landing skids of the helicopter.

* * *

Leo, Raph, and Mikey where fighting for their lives dogging the Kraang blasters and battling Snake-weed.

"Whats the plan again chief?" asked Raph.

"Im working on it" said Leo as Snake-weed grabbed him by the leg and held him upside-down. "The power conduits" said Leo.

"Are we really going to start talking about that again?" asked Raph.

"Perfect" said Leo to himself "Raph Mikey" Leo yelled puting his katana in his mouth and gave them a hand signal. Raph and Mikey nodded to their leader and started attacking Snake-weed. Leo cut off the appendage that was holding him and ran away.

* * *

One if the Kraang opened the door to the helicopter. "Oh good for a second there I thought this was going to be to easy" Donnie Yelled sarcastically to himself. The Kraang started shooting at Donnie. Donnie flipped up and kicked the Kraang in the head and pulled it out of the helicopter and let it fall to the ground below. As it fell the Kraang kept shooting at Donnie. But because the Kraang have bad aim it ended up hitting the helicopter causing it to fly around randomly and April fell out. April caught onto the landing skids beside Donnie and looked at him sacredly.

"Hold on I'm coming" said Donnie but April wasnt as strong as Donnie and she fell.

* * *

***While Donnie saves April 'Call me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen plays***

**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, **

**I'll never tell**

** I looked to you as it fell,**

**And now you're in my way**

** I'd trade my soul for a wish,**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this,**

**But now you're in my way**

** Your stare was holdin'**

**,Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

** Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

** It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe? **

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,B**

**ut here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

** And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

** You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all,**

**But still, you're in my way**

** I beg, and borrow and steal**

**Have foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel it,**

**But it's in my way **

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

** Hey, I just met you,And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

** It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

** Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe? **

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe? **

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad **

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so, so bad **

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe? **

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

** And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

** Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad **

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that **

**So call me, maybe?**

* * *

April fell to the ground and it seamed that time slowed down for Donnie. April fell knowing when she hit the ground it would kill her. Donnie let go of the helicopter and fell after her. Donnie being a man of science knew that everything falls at the same speed unless it has something to direct air current differently. Donnie made his body strait and shot to the ground and rolled on his back and caught April. Then rolled down three more times so that they where on the ground and Donnie still held her.

"Are you okay?" asked Donnie.

April looked at Donnie breathing heavily then looked at the helicopter as it flew away. "Dad" said April.

* * *

Snake-weed let out a roar and tried to attack Mikey and Raph who dogged easily. Mikey turned around and made faces at the Kraang and they started shooting at him and ended up hitting Snake-weed because their aim is just that bad. Being shot at forced Snake-weed backward to the power conduit base.

"What are they doing? Their leading them straight towards the power generator" said Donnie as he and April watched the fight continue. "Thats incredibly stupid or brilliant or-or both"said Donnie to April mostly trying to make conversation.

"Hey come and get me Stink-weed" Leo taunted standing ontop of the generator. Snake-weed attacked Leo and Leo jumped on his back and began taunting the Kraang who shot at him. Leo jumped out of the way and because of the Kraangs bad aim they hit the generator which electrocuted Snake-weed and then blew up. Snake-weeds remains fell around Donnie and April who both didnt know how to react to that.

The others ran up to Donnie and April and Started running out of the Kraang lair Leo motioned for April to fallow them. The Kraang just stood around and let them escape.

"Kraang the ones in this place are not in this place were they where the ones are called turtles Kraang they are dangerous to what we are doing in this place and other places" said one Kraang.

"Yes I am knowledge of that" said another Kraang.

"The turtles must be illuminated from all places" said another Kraang. The Kraang inside the Kraang bot opened its eyes and smiled evilly.

* * *

The gray burnt Snake-weed lay on the ground now that his body formed its self together again. He changed from gray back to green and his heart started beating again.

* * *

The turtles and April sat outside the window on the fire escape of Aprils aunts apartment where she was staying since her father was kidnaped.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Donnie

"I guess my aunt says I can stay here as long as I want" said April. "But ill be alot better when i track down the creeps that took my dad" said April.

"Wont the police help?" asked Leo.

"Funny thing when you tell them your dad was kidnaped by alien brains in robot bodys they dont take you all that seriously" said April.

"I hear that" said Mikey.

"April i promise you we will not rest untill we find him" said Donnie.

"We wont?" asked Raph.

"No we wont" said Leo elbowing Raph.

"Thank you, but its not your fight" said April.

"Yes it is" said Donnie puting his hand over Aprils. April looked up at Donnie greatfuly making him blush. The turtles climbed to the top of the apartment building Donnie stopped and waved to April who waved back. Donnie turned and followed his brothers jumping to another building and flipped over it then he was gone. April went back into her room and closed the window behind her.

* * *

Back at the lair Splinter and Leo where in the Dojo talking. "I am impressed Leonardo you proved to be an effective leader under the most difficult of circumstances" said Splinter.

"Thank you Sensei and i think figured out why you made me leader" said Leo.

"Oh why is that?" asked Splinter.

"'Cause you sensed inside me a true warrior spirit that could forge us all into the heroes we are destined to become" said Leo.

"No" said Splinter.

"No? Then why did you make me leader?" asked Leo.

"Because you asked" said Splinter.

"Thats it? But you seemed so serten you where right" said Leo.

"As a leader you will learn that their is no right or wong only choices" said Splinter.

"So you could have chosen any of us?" asked Leo.

"Yes" said Splinter.

"Even Mikey?" asked Leo.

"No that would be wrong" Splinter laughed.

"EVERYBODY COME HERE WE MADE THE NEWS" Mikey yelled from the living room.

* * *

"A report of, get this, ninjas in New York. Dont belive me? After residence reported a disturbance the police recovered this." said the news guy and a picture of one of their throwing stars comes up on the screen. Donnie and Mikey smile at each other. "For channel 6 news this is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe saying hiyah" said The news man.

"This is awesome where gonna be famous" said Mikey.

* * *

***'Hall of fame' by Script plays***

**Yeah, You could be the greatest**

**You can be the best**

**You can be the king kong banging on your chest**

**You can beat the world**

**You can win the war**

**You can talk to God, go banging on his door  
You can throw your hands up**

**You can beat the clock**

**You can move a mountain**

**You can break rocks**

**You can be a master **

**Don't wait for luck**

**Dedicate yourself and you could find yourself**

**Standing in the hall of fame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**Cause you burn with the brightest flame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**You can go the distance**

**You can run the mile**

**You can walk straight through hell with a smile**

**You can be the hero**

**You can get the gold**

**Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke  
Do it for your people**

**Do it for your pride**

**Never gonna know if you never even try**

**Do it for your country**

**Do it for you name**

**Cause there's gonna be a day **

**When you're standing in the hall of fame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**C****ause you burn with the brightest flame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

** On the walls of the hall of fame**

** Be students**

**Be teachers**

**Be politicians**

**Be preachers**

**Be believers**

**Be leaders**

**Be astronauts**

**Be champions**

**Be truth seekers **

**Be students**

**Be teachers**

**Be politicians**

**Be preachers**

**Be believers**

**Be leaders**

**Be astronauts**

**Be champions **

**Standing in the hall of fame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**Cause you burn with the brightest flame**

**And the world's gonna know your name**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**You could be the greatest**

**You can be the best**

**You can be the king kong banging on your chest**

**You could beat the world**

**You could beat the war**

**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

**You can throw your hands up**

**You can be the clock**

**You can move a mountain**

**You can break rocks **

**You can be a master**

**Don't wait for luck**

**Dedicate yourself and you could find yourself  
Standing in the hall of fame**

* * *

"You must be more careful a ninjas most powerful weapon is the shadows being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing" said Splinter.

"Relax Sensei its one little news story whats the worse that can happen?" asked Raph.

* * *

Miles away in Tokyo, Japan. Someone was watching the news report and passed it on the picture of the throwing star.

"So my old enemy is in New York and training his own army. At last I can finish what i started all those years ago" said a man with a deep voice. "Prepare my jet" said the man to a servant that was standing beside his throne who walked away. The man put his metal helmet on standing up. "Im going to visit an old friend" said the man.

The screen freezes and turns to black and white.

* * *

_**Okay done with part 2 and I will do turtle temper if someone request me to or I might just do it because I want to. Please review/request.**_

_**-hannah1**_


	3. Turtle Temper

**_Okay so here is Turtle Temper and I'm starting to have trouble coming up with songs so if anyone has requests for up coming episodes please PM me or leave a review and I will try to use it in future chapters. I know everyone hates commercial breaks but when your trying to make a transcript they are you worst nightmare so someone need to change how many there are because seriously who is benefiting from them? I'm just saying their really inconvenient if anything. READ ON!_**

The turtles are on top of a building looking out over the city.

"Anything?" asked Leo.

"Nothing yet" said Donnie who was looking through a telescope.

Raph was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed and Mikey was repeatedly poking him on the head each time Raph hit his hand away. Finally Raph grabbed Mikey's hand and bent his finger back. Mikey screamed.

"Guys, when ninjas where on surveillance they are so post to be silent" said Leo quietly.

"Sorry Leo I'll scream quieter" said Mikey. Mikey poked Raph again. Raph grabbed Mikey's hand and threw him to the ground. Raph got on top of him and put him in a head lock.

* * *

**_*While Raph tortures Mikey 'Little Brothers' from Phineas and Ferb plays*_**

**_Little Brother,  
I remember when you first came home,  
Then came another, little brother of our own.  
Even when you break my toys,  
You will always be my,  
Little brothers,  
'Cuz you're younger,  
We're related, and you're boys.  
Even when your making too much noise,  
You will always be my,  
Little brothers,  
'Cuz you're younger,  
We're related, and you're boys  
Little brothers,  
Little brothers,  
Little brothers._**

* * *

"Say it" said Raph.

"Raph be quiet" said Leo.

"Not till Mikey says it" said Raph.

"Raphael is all wise and powerful" said Mikey.

"And?" asked Raph letting Mikey go only to grab him again.

"And he's better than me in every possible way" said Mikey.

"And?" asked Raph knocking Mikey to the ground and holding him down.

"And I'm a lowly worm beneath his feet who isn't fit to live on the same planet as him because he's so amazing and I'm a dirt clod" said Mikey.

Raph licked his finger and held it above Mikey's head. "And?" asked Raph.

"And in the history of the universe theirs never been-" said Mikey.

"Okay enough" said Leo. Raph got off of Mikey. Mikey was so happy he could finally breath again.

"Where wasting our time the Kraang arn't gonna show up" said Raph.

"Have a little patience will you?" said Leo.

"Trust me guys their gonna break into that lab tonight I have reliable Intel" said Donnie.

"Intel? you mean April told you" said Raph.

"You mean your girlfriend?" asked Mikey making Donnie mad.

"She's not my girlfriend Mikey she's a girl who's a friend who's dad got kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna break into that lab and where gonna stop 'em" said Donnie.

"Or we'll sit out on a cold roof all night for no reason" said Raph.

"What the hecks going on up here?" asked a random guy coming out of the door that leads to the apartments below. The turtles stood around in shock that the man had not freaked out when he saw them. "What are you playing dress up?" asked they guy.

"N-no sir we where just-" Leo began.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU SLIMMY GREEN HAM-SHANKS BUSTED MY SADILIGHT DISH?" yelled the man.

"Ham-shanks?" asked Raph angrily.

"I don't even know what that means" said Donnie scratching his head.

"Me neither but I don't like it" said Raph reaching for his Sais but was stopped by Leo.

* * *

_***Leo sings 'mean' by Taylor Swift***_

_**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me**_

_**You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing**_

_**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded**_

_**You, pickin' on the weaker man  
Well, you can take me down with just one single blow**_

_**But you don't know what you don't know  
Someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation**_

_**You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them**_

_**I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you**_

_**I just wanna feel okay again  
I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold**_

_**But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road**_

_**And you don't know what you don't know  
Someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
**_

_**Why you gotta be so mean?  
And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game**_

_**With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening**_

_**Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things**_

_**Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean**_

_**All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life**_

_**And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean  
But someday I'll be living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah**_

_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**_

_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**_

_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?**_

* * *

"Lets go" said Leo.

"That's right you spineless cream puff listen to your mommy" said the guy mockingly.

Raph got furious he took out his Sais and pointed them at the man. "Hey watch it buddy" said Raph threateningly.

"Oh no I didn't know you had salad tongs" said the man mockingly.

"Salad tongs?" asked Raph angrily. "I'm not gonna take this from some greasy pit stained slob with a come-over" said Raph trying to attack the man when his brothers held him back.

On the street below the Kraang where loading some containers of mutagen into the back of a van.

"You calling me ugly? Seen a mirror lately circus freak? You want a piece of me?" asked the repulsive man.

"When I'm done a piece of you is all that's going to be left" said Raph trying to get out of his brothers grip.

Suddenly three Kraang equipped with blasters jumped onto the roof. "Kraang droids" said Leo.

"Holy Toledo" said the guy.

"Way to blow our cover Raph" said Leo taking out his katana and his brothers did the same. The Kraang stood ready to blast the turtles to oblivion.

* * *

_***Pause for title sequence***_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half-shell  
Turtle power!**_

**_They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)_**  
**_They're heroes in a half-shell and they're green (Hey - get a grip!)_**  
**_When the evil Shredder attacks_**  
**_These Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**  
**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**

**_Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)_**  
**_Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, Jack!)_**  
**_Raphael is cool but crude (Gimme a break!)_**  
**_Michaelangelo is a party dude (Party!)_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**  
**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**  
**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**  
**_Heroes in a half shell_**  
**_Turtle power!_**

* * *

_***Oops wait a minute***_

* * *

_***Here we go***_

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**

**_Heroes in a half shell_**

**_Turtle power!_**

**_Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team_**

**_On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things_**

**_So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams_**

**_Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings_**

**_Can't stop these radical dudes_**

**_The secret of the ooze made the chosen few_**

**_Emerge from the shadows to make their move_**

**_The good guys win and the bad guys lose_**

**_Leonardo's the leader in blue,_**

**_Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through_**

**_Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines_**

**_Raphael has the most attitude on the team_**

**_Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,_**

**_And you know just where to find him when it's party time_**

**_Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need_**

**_To be one lean, mean, green incredible team_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**

**_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_**

**_Heroes in a half shell_**

**_Turtle power!_**

* * *

The Kraang where shooting at the turtles who where dogging easily and the Kraang's "well aimed" shots. While the turtles where fighting the Kraang the guy ran to the open door that leads to the apartments below and hid in the door way so he wouldn't get hit.

"Holy cow their some kinda Kung-Fu frogs" said the guy taking out his phone and recording the turtles fighting the Kraang. The turtles defeated to Kraang easily. "Keep going Kung-Fu frogs this is pure gold" said the guy holding up his phone.

"Where not frogs you idiot" said Raph.

"Yeah and its not Kung-Fu its an ancient battle art" said Donnie.

"Guys he got us on video" said Leo. Raph growled angrily.

"Not for long he doesn't" said Raph running at the door. the man closed the door before Raph got their. Raph hit the door and slid down it groaning.

"I'm gonna make a fortune off this" yelled the man through the door.

"Fire trucks on route, thirty seconds" said Donnie.

"Lets move" said Leo.

"Wait we have to find that guy and break his phone and his face" said Raph. Then ran after his brothers who had ran away while he was talking.

* * *

The turtles where in the living room kneeling in a row in front of their sensei. "Not only did Raphael alert the Kraang but you got caught on video" said Splinter.

"Sensei he was the angriest nastiest guy you've ever met" said Raph.

"Except for you" said Mikey leaning towards Raph. "Oww" yelled Mikey as Raph hit him on the back of the head.

"You should have heard the insults this guy was throwing at us they where so insulting" said Raph.

"Oh I did not realize he said mean things of course you had no choice but to jeopardize your mission" said Splinter sarcastically.

"Burn" said Mikey smiling.

'You are ninjas you work in the shadows in secret this becomes difficult if their is proof of your existence in high definition" said Splinter.

"Look we know where this guy lives all we need to do is find him and shake him until the tape pops out" said Raph.

"Oh theirs no tape Video phones use flash memory a-" Donnie began but stopped after seeing the mad look on Raph's face.

"Anger is self destructive" said Splinter.

"I always thought it was others destructive" said Raph under his breath.

"Raphael, stand up" said Splinter.

" Somebody's in trouble" said Mikey making Raph angry.

* * *

Leo, Donnie, and Mikey circled Raph with bow and arrows at the ready. "Evade the arrows" said Splinter.

"No problem" said Raph smiling.

"Hajme" said Splinter.

* * *

**_*While they are shooting at Raph 'He's a Bully' from Phineas and Ferb plays*_**

**_Your opponent is as big as an ape so if you want to avoid being mangled  
Just like him you've got to get into shape, and by shape I don't mean a triangle.  
He's big, he's dumb, he's got the IQ of gum  
He's got a brain about the size of a sourdough crumb.  
But he'll beat on your head like it's a big bass drum  
His behavior is truly unruly  
He's a bully!_**

* * *

Mikey, Leo, and Donnie each took turns shooting at Raph who dogged easily. One of the arrows shot at Splinter and he stopped it with two fingers and held it in his hand. "Again except this time Leonardo, Donatello, and Michaelangelo insult Raphael" said Splinter.

"W-wait insult him?" asked Donnie pointing to Raph.

"Yes" said Splinter.

"And he can't fight back" asked Donnie.

"No" said Splinter.

"Hehe-he I'm feeling good about this plan" Donnie laughed.

"You move like a bloated buffalo" said Mikey. Raph dogged the arrow that Mikey shot at him.

"And your always wining poor me nobody understands me" mocked Leo scooting an arrow at him.

"Well you don't understand me" said Raph as the arrow stuck to the back of his shell.

"And ah-oh you don't keep you back straight when you're doing amotay gota giako**" (I tried my best) **said Donnie shooting Raph with and arrow. "And your ugly" yelled Donnie shooting him again.

"And gassy" yelled Mikey shooting Raph.

"Stop it" yelled Raph.

"Aww you talk so tough but on the inside your just a scared little baby" said Leo.

"Who needs his bottle?" asked Donnie shooting Raph.

"And his dipper changed?" asked Mikey shooting him.

"What's the matter Raph? Gonna cry?" asked Leo.

"I. Am. Not. Gonna. Cry." yelled Raph between getting hit with arrows.

"I wish this moment could last forever" said Mikey smiling.

"You know what? Forget this, this is stupid" said Raph getting off the ground with an arrow stuck on each side of his head.

"Ahh it didn't" said Mikey sadly. Raph turned around to face Splinter and revealed that the back of his shell was covered in arrows. Raph walked over to Splinter **_(The walk of shame)_** and stood in front of him.

"Miningcosation is the ability to endure insults with patience and humility you can not be a true ninja until you master it" said Splinter. Raph looked at the ground and the arrows on the sides of his head fell off Mikey laughed. Raph clenched his fist and gave Mikey an angry look. "Understood?" asked Splinter.

"Hai Sensei" said Raph.

"You must get that video back using reason not force" said Splinter.

* * *

The guy that took video of them walks you're the door of his apartment building talking on the phone to someone. "That's right I swear on my mother's grave that these guys are frogs and they know Kung-Fu

* * *

_***While the guy is on the phone 'Kung-Fu Fighting' by Carl Douglas plays***_

_**Everybody was kung-Fu fighting Those cats were fast as lightning In fact**_

_**it was a little bit frightning But they fought with expert timing**_

_**They **__**were funky China men from funky Chinatown They were chopping them up and they**_

_**were chopping them down It's an ancient Chineese art and everybody knew their**_

_**part From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip**_

_**Everybody was**_

_**kung-Fu fighting Those cats were fast as lightning In fact it was a little**_

_**bit frightning But they fought with expert timing**_

_**There was funky**_

_**Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung He said here comes the big boss, lets ge**_

_**tit on We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand The**_

_**sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip**_

_**Everybody was**_

_**kung-Fu fighting Those cats were fast as lightning In fact it was a little**_

_**bit frightning But they did it with expert timing**_

_**make sure**_

_**you have expert timing Kung-Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning**_

* * *

you can't tell me that's not worth something" said the guy. All of a sudden the turtles jumped down in front of him making him scream. "I'll call you back" said the guy into the phone and then hung up. "Lay one finger on me frog and I'm calling the cops" said the guy.

"Where not gonna hurt you" said Raph.

"Then what do you want freak?" asked the guy.

"We got off on the wrong foot last night something's were said and well we would just like that video back" said Raph. Raph smiled and his brothers did the same. The guy crossed his arms and looked at them. Leo elbowed Raph. "Please?" asked Raph.

"What are you going to give me for it?" asked the guy.

"Give you for it?" asked Raph.

"Well I figure I've got you over a barrel so you've got to make it worth my while" said the guy.

"I'll make it worth your while I WONT TAKE YOUR HEAD AND SMASH IT AGAINST THE-" Raph began but Leo stopped him before he said anything bad.

* * *

**_*While Raph is exploding 'Firework' by Katie Perry plays*_**

**_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_**

**_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_**

**_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_**

**_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
Do you ever feel already buried deep?_**

**_Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing_**

**_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_**

**_'Cause there's a spark in you?  
You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_**

**_Just own the night like the 4th of July  
'Cause baby, you're a firework_**

**_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_**

**_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_**

**_As you shoot across the sky  
Baby, you're a firework_**

**_Come on, let your colors burst_**

**_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_**

**_You're gonna leave 'em falling down  
You don't have to feel like a waste of space_**

**_You're original, cannot be replaced_**

**_If you only knew what the future holds_**

**_After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed_**

**_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_**

**_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow_**

**_And when it's time, you'll know  
_**

**_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_**

**_Just own the night like the 4th of July  
'Cause baby you're a firework_**

**_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_**

**_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_**

**_As you shoot across the sky  
Baby, you're a firework_**

**_Come on, let your colors burst_**

**_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_**

**_You're gonna leave 'em falling down  
Boom, boom, boom_**

**_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**

**_It's always been inside of you, you, you_**

**_And now it's time to let it through  
'Cause baby you're a firework_**

**_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_**

**_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_**

**_As you shoot across the sky  
Baby, you're a firework_**

**_Come on, let your colors burst_**

**_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_**

**_You're gonna leave 'em falling down  
Boom, boom, boom_**

**_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**

**_Boom, boom, boom_**

**_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_**

* * *

"Okay, Okay thank you Raphael I will take over" said Leo putting a hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph shook it off and crossed his arms. "So what are you looking for?" asked Leo politely.

"Ugh a cool mil ought to cover it" said the guy.

"Um hm, um hm a cool mil of what?" asked Leo.

"A million dollars" said the guy.

"We don't have a million dollars" said Leo.

"We do have some Canadian quarters that fell through the grate" said Mikey cheerfully.

"I could make serious money off this thing and if you don't wanna pay I'll hold onto it until someone else does" said the guy holding up his phone._**(Why they didn't just take the phone and run we will never know)**_

"That's it hand over the video or so help I'll kick your hairy butt all the way to New Jersey" said Raph grabbing the guy and throwing him to the ground. Good thing some near by Kraang heard the commotion and started driving towards all of them in their van.

"Guys, the Kraang" said Leo as the van was driving towards them. "Raph" yelled Leo. Raph was about to punch the guy in the face and he looked up as the van lights washed over him and the guy he was holding down. "Look out" said Leo knocking them both out-of-the-way.

* * *

_***While Leo saves them 'Dramatic song' by Tobuscus plays***_

_**This song sounds dramatic  
but I'm bad at writing words.  
If you don't speak English,  
this probably sounds pretty good.**_

**_You'd probably think I'm singing_**  
**_bout some pretty serious stuff._**  
**_But in reality, I'm singing 'bout_**  
**_the lack of stuff I'm singing 'bout._**

**_This part's intense._**  
**_And emotional._**  
**_As long as you don't understand it._**

**_Your foreign grandma_**  
**_would love this song._**

**_Please send it to her,_**  
**_and she'll probably tell her_**  
**_foreign friends about the song her_**  
**_grandson or daughter sent her today._**

**_This song might hit the charts in her country_**  
**_if parts sounded like Coldplay._**

**_If the chorus sounds like Coldplay._**

**_Then I put some 'La-La-La's in there._**  
**_La la la la la,_**  
**_la la la la la la la (Coldplay)_**

**_Hopefully your foreign grandma_**  
**_listens to this song everyday._**  
**_And if she asks you to_**  
**_translate the lyrics, here's what you say:_**

**_"A perfect translation does not exist._**  
**_Well, at least, not in your language._**  
**_But if you must know, well, picture this:_**  
**_Fifty billion rainbows,_**  
**_and the sun is setting,_**  
**_and the moon is setting, also,_**  
**_and you're there in a gazebo._**  
**_And then God descends from heaven_**  
**_and He gives you a million dollars._**  
**_Take that feeling,_**  
**_and put it into a song._**  
**_I could translate word by word,_**  
**_but that'd take too long._**  
**_And I've got stuff to do grandma._**  
**_I don't have time for this._**  
**_You've gotta trust me grandma,_**  
**_this freakin' song is brilliant._**

* * *

"Lets not let this one get away" said Leo as the van passed them then the Kraang that was driving switched to reverse.

Raph grabbed a garbage can and threw it at the van as it drove past them again. The van stopped. "Well that was easy" said Raph crossing his arms. Suddenly three Kraang got out of the back of the van armed with blasters and started shooting at them. "Ooookay" said Raph. Mikey ducked and Donnie turtles start attacking the Kraang and the guy climbs into the back of the van so he wont get his. "Oh no you don't" said Raph walking towards the van.

"Raph what are you doing? Get back here" Leo ordered as he held off a Kraang. Another Kraang came up behind Leo and kicked Leo to the ground and the proceeded to kick him forcing Leo to curl into a ball to protect his head and vital organs. _**(My mom said I made that sentence sound like a medical read when I asked her if it sounded to professional).** _"Raph" said Leo as the Kraang kicked him.

"We've got unfinished business" said Raph forcing the man to the back of the van. "You give me that phone right now" demanded Raph. All of a sudden three Kraang got back in the van and attacked Raph as the van drove away with them in it.

* * *

"Raph's in the van" said Leo and the others ran after the van.

* * *

Raph fought the Kraang. He broke one of the blasters causing it to shock the Kraang that was holding it and took half of its face off. One of the Kraang grabbed Raph put him in a choker hold and held him over the back of the van. Raph bit the Kraang and turned around and punched him. "Let's get out of here" said Raph holding his hand out to the guy who was sitting on the floor of the van.

"Forget it you lizards don't want to buy my video maybe theis guys will" said the man.

"RAPH GET OUT OF THEIR" yelled Donnie as he and his brothers ran right behind the van.

* * *

"Listen you idiot frogs are not lizards and where not frogs" said Raph. Suddenly the Kraang with half a face grabbed Raph and threw him out the back of the moving van. **_(That sounded professional to WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!)._**

"So long froggy" said The guy as Raph rolled into his brothers and knocked them all over. The guy turned around and looked at the Kraang. "Thanks for the help guys have I got a deal for you so are you all triplets or what?" asked the guy like an idiot not noticing that one of the 'men' he was talking to only had half a face.

* * *

The turtles where laying in the middle of the street. "Nice going Raph" said Leo sarcastically as they all got up.

"What did I do?" asked Raph angrily.

"What did you do? You left the three of us in the middle of the fight to yell at somebody. We could have stopped them but thanks to your temper the guy with the tape-" Leo began lecturing when Donnie interrupted him.

"Again technically its a flash-" Donnie began but Leo interrupted him right back.

"Not now" said Leo Donnie looked at the ground sadly then he realized something. "Is in the hands of the Kraang now how are we so post to find them?" asked Leo.

"Look the trucks leaking" said Donnie pointing to a trail of oil spots leading them to where the van was heading.

"Alright we can fallow the trail to their hideout" said Leo.

"And then we'll bash some bots" said Raph. Leo stares at Raph. "What?" asked Raph.

"We are going to bash some bots you are going home" said Leo firmly.

"What? Are you kidding? Guys are we going to let Leo power trip like this?" asked Raph.

Donnie and Mikey look at each other. "I think Leo's right" said Donnie.

"You gotta control your temper until then we just can't trust you" said Leo gently well as gently as you can say you don't trust you little brother. With that Leo left flowed by Donnie.

"Sorry Raph" said Mikey sadly following his older brothers.

As soon as they were gone Raph angrily threw his Sais on the ground.

* * *

Raph was in the kitchen pacing while Spike eats his lettuce leaf off his little plate.

* * *

**_*While Raph paces 'So You Had a Bad Day' by Daniel Powter plays*_**

**_Where is the moment we needed the most?  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_**

_**You tell me your blue skies fade to grey**_  
_**You tell me your passion's gone away**_  
_**And I don't need no carrying on**_

_**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**_  
_**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**_

_**You tell me your life's been way off line**_  
_**You're falling to pieces every time**_  
_**And I don't need no carrying on**_

_**'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down**_  
_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_  
_**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**_  
_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

_**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie**_  
_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**_  
_**You had a bad day, you had a bad day**_

_**Well you need a blue sky holiday**_  
_**The point is they laugh at what you say**_  
_**And I don't need no carrying on**_

_**You had a bad day, you're taking one down**_  
_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_  
_**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**_  
_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

_**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie**_  
_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**_  
_**You had a bad day, Oh, Holiday**_

_**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**_  
_**And the whole thing turns out wrong**_  
_**You might not make it back and you know**_  
_**That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong**_  
_**Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh-Yeah**_

_**So where is the passion when you need it the most?**_  
_**Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_

_**'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down**_  
_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**_  
_**You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie**_  
_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**_

_**You had a bad day, you've seen what you like**_  
_**And how does it feel, for one more time?**_  
_**You had a bad day, you had a bad day**_

_**Had a bad day**_  
_**Had a bad day**_  
_**Had a bad day**_  
_**Had a bad day**_

* * *

"Who dose Leo think he is? So what if I got a temper if anything my anger makes me a better fighter. You understand me don't you Spike? Chew on you leaf if you understand me." Raph watched as Spike took I slow bite out of his leaf. "Yeah I thought so" said Raph.

"I understand you too" said Splinter scaring Raph so bad he jumped.

"Seriously you gotta knock or something" said Raph mad that the older ninja had snuck up on him with out even trying and also because someone had yet again seen his soft side.

"Raphael let me tell you a story" said Splinter.

"Sensei I'm not in the mood for a story" said Raph.

"Spike chew on your leaf if you're in the mood for a story" said Splinter. They both watched as spike took and other slow bite off his leaf. "Very well, when I was a young man" Splinter began. Raph folded his arms on the table and stared at Spike like he was a trader for being hungry. "I fell in love with a woman" Splinter continued.

"Oh hey is it that late?" asked Raph looking at his imaginary watch and made to go to his room.

"Sit" said Splinter. Raph groaned and sat back down. "Her name was Tang Shien and I was not the only one who loved her. Their was another man competing for her attention Orako Saki" said Splinter.

"Shreader" whispered Raph.

"One day he insulted me in front of her he called me many things. I could not let those insults go unanswered. I lost my temper and over time our rivalry festered into hatred. Until Shreader sought to finish me and I lost my beloved Tang Shien" said Splinter.

"B-but it wasn't your fault Shreader insulted you, y-you had no choice" said Raph.

"No choice? I could have chosen to ignore him. I could have chosen to let his words wash over me like a river over stone. But I let him anger me it was I who turned his words into weapons" said Splinter. Splinter walked over and stood in front of Raph. "That's the choice I made" said Splinter putting his hand on Raph's shoulder. "What choice will you make?" asked Splinter. Splinter then walked away to let Raph think to himself.

* * *

Back with the rest of the turtles they where still following the trail of oil being left behind by the van. They followed the trail until it stopped at the entrance to a building that the Kraang where using as a hideout. "Where here" said Donnie quietly.

"Are we really going to do this with out Raph?" asked Mikey as the three of them looked around a corner at the building.

"We can handle it" said Leo.

"I don't know it just feels like some things missing" said Mikey. Leo hit Mikey in the back of the head. "Ow Thanks" said Mikey.

"Happy to help let's go" said Leo. The three turtles scaled the building and snuck into the building undetected. They went thought a maze of dusty and cobweb covered boxes. When suddenly Donnie noticed something and hit Mikey on the back of the head.

"You don't have to keep doing that" said Mikey.

"Their was a spider on you" said Donnie.

"Well theirs a spider on you to" said Mikey.

"What no there isn't" said Donnie searching himself for an arachnid.

"Come here" yelled Mikey tackling Donnie.

"Knock it off" said Donnie. Mikey wrestled Donnie to the ground and proceeded to beat his older brother over the head. **_(I think it's the word proceeded that makes stuff like that sound professional)._**

* * *

**_*While Mikey hits Donnie 'Hit me Baby One More Time' by Britney Spears Plays*_**

**_Oh, baby, baby_**

**_Oh, baby, baby  
Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know_**

**_That something wasn't right here_**

**_Oh, baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go_**

**_And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to be_**

**_Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now_**

**_Oh, because  
My loneliness is killin' me_**

**_I must confess I still believe_**

**_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_**

**_Give me a sign_**

**_Hit me, baby, one more time  
Oh, baby, baby, the reason I breathe is you_**

**_Boy, you've got me blinded_**

**_Oh, pretty baby, there's nothin' that I wouldn't do_**

**_It's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be_**

**_Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now_**

**_Oh because  
My loneliness is killin' me_**

**_I must confess I still believe_**

**_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_**

**_Give me a sign_**

**_Hit me, baby, one more time  
Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know_**

**_Oh, pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess that my loneliness_**

**_Is killing me now_**

**_Don't you know I still believe_**

**_That you will be here and give me a sign_**

**_Hit me, baby, one more time  
My loneliness is killin' me_**

**_I must confess I still believe_**

**_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_**

**_Give me a sign_**

**_Hit me, baby, one more time  
My loneliness is killin' me_**

**_I must confess I still believe_**

**_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_**

**_Give me a sign_**

**_Hit me, baby, one more time_**

* * *

"Hey shh" said Leo angrily.

Mikey and Donnie got up and continued walking. Mikey stopped turned around and raised his hand making Donnie drawing back. Mikey then turned back and continued walking. Donnie sighed and followed.

* * *

Five Kraang stood in a circle around the guy who was tied to a chair.

"The image that is the image on the phone is pleasing to the eye of Kraang" said Kraang.

"It is true Kraang is looking as what is known in your terms as handsome in this phone" said Kraang.

"W-well you guys drive a hard bargain so tell you what I'll drop it down to 500,000 and you can keep the phone" said the guy. "Okay 400,000" said the guy.

"This is out fight with the creatures called the turtles" said Kraang.

"The usefulness will be proven useful with the more watching of this" said Kraang.

"Also this is being a good image of Kraang" said Kraang.

"We should be showing the image of Kraang to Kraang" said Kraang.

* * *

Suddenly the chair that the guy was tied to started rolling slowly backwards. The guy turned to see that Mikey was using the extended chain on his nun-chucks to pull the chair towards him and his brothers. "Where gonna get you out of here" whispered Leo.

"What about my phone?" asked the guy. Leo shushed the guy because he was being to loud. "Don't shush me I ain't leaving here with out my phone" said the guy.

"Stop the one that needs to be stopped, stop" said Kraang when they realized that the turtles where rescuing the guy.

"Remind me why we have to rescue this guy" said Donnie as the Kraang started shooting at them. The three turtles began fighting the Kraang. During the fight the Kraang dropped the phone the guy noticed and tried to scoot his chair over to it went Leo accidentally kicked the phone across the floor. The phone slid under a tube that mutagen was flowing through. The guy started scooting his chair towards where Leo kicked the phone. While the guy was scooting the chair on of the Kraang shot it out from under him. The guy reached out and grabbed his phone to see that their was a spider on it. **_(Gaaah I hate spiders)._**"Got it" said the guy. Suddenly a Kraang shot the tube of mutagen and the guy and the spider were covered in the glowing blue-green liquid. the guy screamed and the fighting stopped.

"Kraang go look at the place where the thing that makes the noise is and tell us what thing makes that noise in that place" said Kraang. Kraang went to where the guy and the spider are. Kraang was thrown out of where the guy and the spider where the Kraang inside screamed and crawled away.

"I-I don't like the sound of that" said Mikey. Suddenly a mutant spider came out of the place where the Kraang was thrown from. "I don't like the look of it either" said Mikey.

"What did you do to me I'm hideous" said the spider mutant.

"Don't worry the four of us can handle this" said Leo.

"This might be a bad time to point this out but you spent one of the four of us home" said Donnie.

"And right now I wish it was me" said Mikey.

"This is your fault I'm gonna rip your heads off" said the spider.

"Alright guys prepare to dish out the mighty rath of justice" said Leo.

"Seriously just yell get him" said Donnie.

"Get-" Leo began when the mutant spider hit him sending him across the room and into a pile of crates braking a few. Donnie ran at the mutant spider who used his four extra appendages to block him and fling him away. Mikey attacked and then ran away before the mutant spider could get him. Leo attacked and then went over to where his younger brothers where.

"Is that all you got?" asked Mikey. The mutant spider generated saliva and shot the acid spit in their direction. The three turtles watched in horror as the acid ate through the floor that they where standing on. "The answer I was looking for was yes" said Mikey. The mutant spider kept spitting at them. The three turtles tried to run away from the mutant spider when he jumped in front of them And spit more acid at them. Donnie and Leo tried attacking again. One of the turtles through a giant metal can into the mutant spider's mouth it might have been Mikey but their isn't much evidence of that.

Mikey is seen holding another one of the giant metal cans and threw it at him. The mutant spider spit out the can and then charged at the three turtles. The turtles ran away as the mutant spider tried to bite or hit them with his four claw like appendages. Suddenly the three turtles realized that the floor was eroding around them in a circle. They all screamed as they fell to the floor below.

"Where no match for Spider-Bites" said Mikey.

"Spider-Bites?" asked Leo as they all stood up.

"Well he's a spider and he bites so I thought-" Mikey began to explain.

"We get it" said Leo annoyed.

Spider-Bites jumped down to where the three turtles where and roared at them. They tried to run around him when he rolled on his extra appendages in front of them. They tried running the other way and got the same result.

"This bug is fast" said Leo.

"Yeah uh spiders arn't actually bugs their ow" yelled Donnie as Spider-Bites interrupted him by grabbing him with one of his appendages and threw him across the room.

"Play times over frogs" yelled Spider-Bites as he spit acid at them.

"Wow and I didn't think this guy could get any uglier" said Raph standing on the floor above.

* * *

**_*Spider-Bites sings 'I Feel Pretty' from West Side Story to make himself feel better about how he looks*_**

**_I feel pretty_**

**_Oh so pretty_**

**_I feel pretty and witty and bright_**

**_And I pity_**

**_Any girl who isn't me tonight_**

**_I feel charming_**

**_O_****_h so charming_**

**_It's alarming how charming I feel_**

**_And so prettyT_**

**_hat I hardly can believe I'm real_**

**_See the pretty girl in that mirror there?_**

**_Who can that attractive girl be?_**

**_Such a pretty face_**

**_Such a pretty dress_**

**_Such a pretty smile_**

**_Such a pretty me!_**

**_I feel stunning_**

**_And entrancing_**

**_Feel like running_**

**_And dancing for joy_**

**_For I'm loved_**

**_By a pretty wonderful boy_**

**_Have you met my good friend Maria_**

**_The craziest girl on the block?_**

**_You'll know her the minute you see her_**

**_She's the one who is in an advanced state of shock_**

**_She thinks she's in love_**

**_She thinks she's in Spain_**

**_She isn't in love_**

**_She's merely insane_**

**_It must be the heat_**

**_Or some rare disease_**

**_Or too much to eat_**

**_Or maybe it's fleas_**

**_Keep away from her_**

**_Send for Chino_**

**_This is not the Maria we know_**

**_Modest and pure_**

**_Polite and refined_**

**_Well-bred and mature_**

**_And out of her mind!_**

**_Miss America, Miss America, speech! MARIA_**

**_I feel pretty_**

**_Oh so pretty_**

**_That the city should give me its key_**

**_A committee_**

**_Should be organized to honor me_**

**_I feel dizzy_**

**_I feel sunny_**

**_I feel fizzy and funny and fine_**

**_And so pretty_**

**_Miss America can just resign_**

**_See the pretty girl in that mirror there_**

**_Who can that attractive girl be?_**

**_Such a pretty face_**

**_Such a pretty dress_**

**_Such a pretty smile_**

**_Such a pretty me!_**

**_I feel stunning_**

**_And entrancing_**

**_Feel like running and dancing for joy_**

**_For I'm loved_**

**_By a pretty wonderful boy_**

* * *

"Raph" yelled Donnie and Mikey happily. Raph jumped and landed on the floor they where on.

"Well I thing you have been punished long enough come and join us" said Leo.

"Hey its the Kung-Fu frog with the salad tongs" said Spider-Bites.

"Hey its the stupid loud mouth who's about to get his butt kicked" said Raph pointing his Sais at Spider-Bites. Spider-Bites spit acid at Raph who didn't even have to doge. Spider-Bites rolled in a circle around Leo, Donnie, and Mikey spitting acid as he went making them yet again fall to the floor below.

"Uh lets not fall through this floor okay" said Donnie seeing that they where on a glass floor with a vat of mutagen below them.

* * *

"Dance for me frog" said Spider-Bites spitting acid at Raph making him jump backwards. "Watch my turn your friends into frog fries I'll serve them up with your salad tongs" said Spider-Bites. Spider-Bites make a thread and attached it to the floor and dived down to where Leo, Donnie, and Mikey where.

Raph growled and followed sliding down the thread Spider-Bites had made and cutting is causing Spider-Bites to fall on his face. Spider-Bites got up and roared at Raph.

"Froggy things he can stop me. Rib it, rib it" taunted Spider-Bites. "What's that tadpole? Are you to scared to leap off your lily pad and..." Spider-Bites said more but Raph tuned him out.

"Like a river over stone" whispered Raph to himself the words echoing in his head. Raph Smiled and attacked Spider-Bites successfully kicking him in the face. Followed by punching and hitting him many times, also in the face. Raph used Spider-Bites own acid against him forcing him to spit on his own appendages.

"That's some Kung-Fu frog" said Spider-Bites.

Raph's Brothers jumped down behind him. "Where not Kung-Fu frogs where ninja turtles" said Raph pointing his Sais at Spider-Bites.

Mikey kicked Spider-Bites sending him backwards. Raph and Donnie hit him knocking him over. Raph then proceeded to step on Spider-Bites phone destroying the only known evidence of the ninja turtles to the human world, well besides April.

"No my phone" said Spider-Bites. The turtles surrounded Spider-Bites. "You guys are gonna regret this" said Spider-Bites crawling up a pole of mutagen and disappearing. The turtles followed only see him vanish into the night.

"I know a nice black widow that would be great for him" said Donnie.

"Good work Raph. I just wanna say-" Leo began.

"You don't have to apologize" said Raph.

"I wasn't going to" said Leo. **_(Jeez Leo Splinter raised you better)._**

"Oh good" said Raph.

"Raph not bad for a blotted buffalo" said Mikey laughing. Raph tackled Mikey and put him in a head lock. "Okay, Raph is all-wise and powerful" said Mikey.

"And?" asked Raph.

"And he's better than me in every possible way" yelled Mikey flailing his arms helplessly. Leo and Donnie smile as the screen freezes and changes to black and white.

* * *

**_Okay finally done and I need song suggestions for New Friend Old Enemy so give me PM's and reviews and help me out because off the top of my head I had 4 songs for this one and an average musical has 10-12 songs so that's not good. Please review. HELP ME I NEED SONGS!_**


End file.
